Such a Beautiful Mask
by Kathea
Summary: And one day all that would be left was a shell of a woman and a beautiful mask. A story about healing. AZ/Jeb with Cain/DG-Chapter 20, now uploaded. Officially complete.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Such a Beautiful Mask

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG

Pairing: AZ/Jeb; Cain/DG

Summary: And one day all that would be left was a shell of a woman and a beautiful mask.

If anyone asked, she was fine. Or good. "Well" was the politically correct answer for the concerned members of the court. It was also a carefully crafted lie, one Azkadelia lovingly tended. She was so accustomed to wearing the witch mask that the trade off to "fine" had been easy. Strangers were the easiest. They saw only what she wished them to see. But that was the magic of royalty. Sure, family could tell that she wasn't the Azkadelia of old but it was chalked up to the years of possession or the shock of release. Or maybe this quiet Az was who she really was. Either way, everyone saw exactly what she wished them to see but that woman was a illusion.

Magic still tingled at her fingertips. The pure, sweet Light still burned when she linked with her sister. That was enough for the largely forgiving populace of the OZ. Some still called for her death but most were content with self-imposed house arrest and the knowledge that Queen Lavendar would reign for many more years until the resurrected Princess DG would assume the throne. The Princess Azkadelia would quietly recede from view and memory. Eventually, the time of the witch would become a footnote in OZ history. And one day all that would be left was a shell of a woman and a beautiful mask.

She met her sister in the gardens everyday at half past noon. The renewing of the royal gardens was a small consolation to Azkadelia. She knew the rest of the land was slowly healing too. DG's grousing broke through Az' musings.

"It's not far." DG grumbled and kicked one of the small rocks on the gravel path. It skittered away to join its siblings.

"What's that?" Az asked, forcing interested inquiry into her voice.

"You already know all this…this stuff I have to learn. I have to sit through these lessons by myself." DG pouted. "What does it mater how you address a duke?"

"Your grace." Was Azkadelia's immediate reply.

"What?"

"A duke is addressed as 'Your Grace'. A princess as 'Your Highness'. A queen or king as 'Your Majesty.'"

"See! My point. You know this stuff. I thought I was past this point in life. I feel like I'm in elementary school again." Az quirked her eyebrow at the unfamiliar term. "Ahh…primary education that is required by law." Nodding her understanding, the sister continued to meander down the path.

"I had to do it alone too." Az said quietly. She looked down to find her sister gripping he hand tightly. The Light flared to life between them.

"Not anymore." DG said earnestly, squeezing her hand then releasing it. A shuffle on the rocky path behind them heralded the prescence of the every present security.

"Hey princess." The gruff voice of Wyatt Cain called.

"Seriously! Is it time already?" DG sighed and turned around. The ex-Tin Man only nodded and cocked his head toward the palace. Sighing again, DG smiled brightly to her sister. "See you later, sis. Duty calls." DG hurried to fall in step with the tall man. One large hand slide down to the small of her back as they started off.

Observation was becoming her new hobby. Standing quietly in the background afforded an interesting view of the world around her. Azkadelia had noticed that where her sister was there Wyatt Cain would be also. Always close, far closer than security dictated. She looked over her shoulder to see her own shadow. The dark blond hair was hidden by a hat but Jeb Cain still looked strikingly like his father. If Wyatt kept DG close, he kept his son closer. Azkadelia could sympathize. When someone you thought was dead turns out to be alive, you tend to want them near. It wasn't official but it was clear that Wyatt didn't trust DG's safety to anyone else and he wanted his son within arms reach, so Azkadelia had a shadow.

"Shall we continue?" Az asked politely. The younger Cain nodded sharply and followed her further down the path.

Jeb Cain followed at the proscribed safety distance. He knew where the path would end. It ended at the same place every time. It had for the past three months without fail. He hadn't wanted this job. Used to independence and a command of his own, he'd chafed at his father's order to stand as a guard for the older princess. Habit had him scanning the surroundings for threats. His eyes drifted across the princess, her back ramrod straight as she walked. Those first few weeks he lived in a world gilded by rage each time he saw the pale skin and dark hair of Azkadelia. She had all but destroyed the land on top of being responsible for his father's imprisonment and broken family. He kept expecting the witch to appear on her serene features. Those dark eyes to fill with an evil gleam, smooth skin marred by the totems of her minions but it never happened. Her skin remained unadorned. Her eyes were the same shadowed exhaustion of his own.

The crunch of gravel gave way to the whisper of grass. The princess retreated to this oasis at the end of each walk. In acres of carefully manicured grounds this space was a little piece of wild. An artificial waterfall cascaded down rocks to tumble into a clear pool. The cool clean water made the sandy bottom visible. One large rock jutted out into a seat over the pond. Azkadelia would curl down onto the rock and stare silently at her hands for precisely 34 minutes. Jeb often wondered what she saw there. After weeks of the same pattern, Jeb began to enjoy the escape it offered. In this hidden garden, he watched her freely. Her posture relaxed until at times she was almost curled into a ball. Her dark hair fell forward to curtain her face. She never looked anywhere but her hands. Cupped in her lap, away from his view, he couldn't see them tremble.

When the allotted time was over, he watched her back straighten, almost vertebrae by vertebrae, until it was stiffly straight. Azkadelia pushed herself to her full height and nodded only slightly as she passed him out the cut through the surrounding hedges. The gravel crunched again and Jeb almost through he saw her sigh as the palace came into view. Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Such a Beautiful Mask

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG

Pairing: AZ/Jeb; Cain/DG

Disclaimer: I've yet to figure out a way to own any of this.

AN: I've got a general idea of where this is going but no idea of when we'll get there. Enjoy the ride.

Summary: And one day all that would be left was a shell of a woman and a beautiful mask.

Chapter 2

The nights were the worst. She dreaded the dark. The first night free of the witch, Azkadelia hadn't even slept alone. Truth be told, not much sleeping happened that night anyway. DG hadn't let go of her hand and so, early in the in morning, the sisters were found curled together on a sofa. It was the last time she remembered sleeping without dreams. The faces of those she'd tortured and killed lead a steady parade across her unconscious. Sometimes they spoke. They begged for mercy as they had in life. Some railed at her, condemning Azkadelia in her own voice. The worst only stared back in silence. She would wake with a scream lodged in her throat, tears streaming down her face. Sometimes the tears wouldn't come. Her throat would ache and head throb with unreleased tension but her eyes burned dry.

Azkadelia woke from yet another dream. DG was hanging from the tower rail but instead of reaching for her hand, Az watched fall. Lurching upright, Az clutched at reality. She reached out through the Light to find her sister sleeping soundly. Releasing the pent up breath, she climbed out of the bed and pulled the double doors to the balcony open. It was several deep breaths before she could release her grip on the stone wall. Central City shimmered in the faint light of pre-dawn. Leaning over, she could see the ground far below. The ever present security like little bugs scurried around between main gate and courtyard. It would be so easy, she thought with surprising clarity. So many problems would be soled by the elimination of her presence. The wind whipped around her, almost lifting her to her toes. Was it a sign?

She looked up in surprise to find a strong hand grasping her wrist. Jeb Cain's face was outlined in the waning moonlight.

"It's a long was down, Princess." He whispered.

"Indeed it is."

The grip tightened almost imperceptibly. "I'm not going to let you."

"Really?" She asked sincerely surprised. "You should want to see me dead."

"Should but don't" was his succinct reply.

"Why?"

"I don't rightly know. But that's how it is."

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps you should try to get some sleep. You'll probably catch cold as it is, standing out here dressed like that." Azkadelia looked down and a fain color flooded her cheeks. The thin slip of a gown barely reached her knees and left nothing to the imagination.

"Good night, Mr. Cain." And Azkadelia hurried back into her room, firmly shutting the door.

Jeb shook his head at his luck and adjusted his now uncomfortable pants. He was a healthy, adult male after all. Here he was getting excited about what was barely hidden by that gown when the Princess was contemplating testing her ability to fly. The world was so messed up. He didn't know what possessed him to be up that early and on the balcony. The look in her eyes, he'd seen it before. The men who had lost everything and all that was left was one more step. Those men he could help, he did. Some he wasn't able to catch. Those men made for quiet ghosts in his dreams. He would have to keep a closer eye on his charge and tell his father. Things were still unbalanced enough right now. To lose a princess, again, would be unthinkable. Jeb ducked back into his own rooms and settled in with a cup of coffee to wait for the morning.

~~!~~

Several hours later when Azkadelia emerged from her rooms for breakfast with the family, she was every inch the princess. A politely vacant smile graced her face. Once again, her back was straight, somehow giving her extra inches. She moved with the otherworldly grace that Jeb had come to believe royalty was born with. From around the next corner, they heard the happy laugh of the younger princess followed by the deep, throaty chuckle of his father. Jeb and Azkadelia rounded the corner to see DG and Wyatt Cain smiling at each other and laughing. They were just barely not touching but sprang apart at the hard tap of Jeb's boot on the tile. Wyatt blushed, in a manly way, while DG continued to laugh. He couldn't remember the sound of his father's laughter.

The sisters hurried ahead to the family dining room. Jeb followed with this father at a slower pace.

"Good morning, father." Jeb said trying not to smile.

"Mornin' Jeb." Cain replied not meeting his son's eyes.

"I have something we need to discuss." Jeb said seriously. His father looked at him sharply recognizing the tone in his voice.

"Library, later."

"Sure."

Azkadelia looked up as the Cain men entered the room. They both looked far too serious for the interlude in the hallway. DG had drawn her into a conversation with their mother regarding the merits of Otherside female attire. So, Az slipped on the mask and played along. Only the eyes of Jeb Cain watched her face, noticing the tiny cracks.

~~!~~

Of all the rooms in the Central City Palace, the great library was the only room to escape the ravages of the witch. Azkadelia wasn't sure if she had been able to avert the Witch's gaze or if it just wasn't seen as a threat. Wide windows let in bright sunlight. The large room was airy and inviting instead of cavernous. Row upon row of books lined the walls. The second floor gallery provided comfortable seating. It was a welcome refuge.

Jeb held the door open as Azkadelia entered in front of him. From the gallery level, the library spread out at their feet. Both stopped short at the sight below them. In a sunny alcove created by one of the windows, stood Wyatt and DG oblivious to the world. Their bodies were flush together, foreheads touching, as Wyatt ran one big hand down the dark waterfall of her hair. The interlaced fingers of their other hands pulled tight behind DG's back locked their embrace. Son and sister gaped in silent surprise. Azkadelia softly touched Jeb's elbow and on quiet feet slipped back out the door. Jeb caught the wistful look as the princess shut the door soundlessly.

As they neared the main level doors, Azkadelia began to speak loudly. "I still don't think it's necessary." Az insisted, opening the door with superfluous force.

"Doesn't matter." Jeb grunted back, catching on.

"Now see here, Mr. Cain." Azkadelia responded shrilly. Rounding a set of large shelves they found Cain and DG an acceptable distance apart.

"What's up?" DG asked bouncing from her seat.

"Mr. Cain feels that it is necessary to check under my bed each night for…threats." Jeb narrowed his eyes, knowing he was well trapped.

"Princess, there is room for someone to hide, so it's a valid request." Jeb was proud of that explanation especially when his father nodded in agreement. "End of discussion."

"Fine" The older sister huffed. "DG, are you ready?" And the two princesses headed to a far corner of the library leaving father and son alone.

"Thanks son." Wyatt said quietly.

"Uh huh."

"Now, what do we need to discuss?"

"I caught Princess Azkadelia on the balcony early this morning."

"And?"

"It seemed as though she was contemplating flight."

"I was wonderin' when that might happen."

"You expected this?"

"Didn't you?"

"I'll keep a closer eye on her. If DG should mention…" Jeb let the sentence hang.  
>"I'll be in touch." The men settled into silence punctuated by the quiet voices of the princesses and the pulse of Light.<p>

~~!~~

(Some days later)

It was the end of a very long day. Queen Lavender insisted that both of her daughters attend the council session. Azkadelia had sat in silence for much of the day and her presence was subdued as she headed for her rooms. Jeb eyed her figure with concern. The thinly veiled insults were fired her way all day. She almost flinched at some of the more overt verbal attacks. She must have a steel spine.

The door handle to her room turned smoothly in her hand and Az stepped inside. Her sharp intake of breath brought Jeb in quickly on her heels. The worst damage was to the large mirror above a vanity. Scratched into the surface was "Die Bitch". The bed coverings were slashed and strewn around the room. It was like a travel storm had landed. Wrapping a strong arm around her waist, Jeb all but carried Az from the room. "We are getting you out of here." He murmured as she hung limply in his grasp. Carrying her into his own rooms, he deposited her in a chair and double checked the surroundings. His gaze refocused on the princess. Her cheeks were white, far paler than the normal china doll sheen. In her lap, her hands trembled. Under her breath he heard her whisper, "Got to get out."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Such a Beautiful Mask

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG

Pairing: AZ/Jeb; Cain/DG

Disclaimer: I've yet to figure out a way to own any of this.

AN: I've got a general idea of where this is going but no idea of when we'll get there. Enjoy the ride. **So very sorry for the delay on posting chapter 3. What prompted me to write this story, my own personal issues, the catharsis I'd hoped to gain didn't happen. The place I was in changed. I had no desire to write this story. I wasn't feeling what Az was feeling. Sadly, I'm back where I was. The urge to tell her story and maybe mine, is back. I'm hoping that this will come out faster now. And maybe when this journey is done, I'll tell my story.**

Summary: And one day all that would be left was a shell of a woman and a beautiful mask.

Chapter 3

Azkadelia felt the haze of the last few weeks slip away as her horse cantered down the Brick Route. Central City was no longer a smudge of shadow in the distance. The compulsion to turn still spurred her down the road but mistiness of her days disapated with each mile. Az didn't remember clearly the intervening days. At some point, she must've spent time in her sister's closet. The jeans, jacket and sneakers she sported were passing imitations of her sister's. Saddle bags were plump beneath her calves. She had prepared for this evidently. The moon was bright on the old stones and her horse moved without fear. Away was the only direction her heart knew. Away from the smothering concern of her family, away from the fear that still glittered sharply in the eyes of the people and away from the hate that swam just under the surface and fouled the air with each breath she took.

~~!~~

Jeb Cain checked the princess' rooms a second time before alerting his father. After dinner, he'd escorted his charge to her room two hours before midnight. She bid him a subdued goodnight. He'd checked again at midnight and her ark form was still n the middle of the big bed. It was dawn when he noticed the bed was empty. The elder Cain went on alert when his son rounded the corner, headed towards DG's suite of rooms.

"Problem?" Wyatt asked, shrugging into his duster and hat.

"The princess is not here." Jeb said quietly.

"Call in some men. Sweep the palace."

"Already done. She is not here. Do you think DG can," he waved his hands, "find her?" Wyatt shrugged. This magic stuff was beyond him. Pulling open the door to DG's room, both Cain men entered the dim room. DG's dark hair stood in stark contrast to the white linens of the bed. Jeb hung back by the door while his father placed a gentle hand on the younger princess' shoulder.

"Deeg, wake up." Grumbles came from the burrowed body.

"What" came her sleep husky voice, "no good morning ki…Jeb?" Fully awake now, DG blushed and sat up quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Can you," awkwardly waving his hands, Jeb asked, "sense your sister?"

"Yeah, she's," DG's brow furrowed in concentration "not here."

The scramble to search began anew despite DG's and Jeb's assertions that the older princess was definitely not in the castle. Queen Lavender insisted upon yet another top to bottom search. The grim faced guard that reported the failed search was hustled quickly from the room. DG and the Viewer Raw, sat closely in the corner, straining for contact.

"Who would kidnap the princess?" The Queen asked tearfully.

"Who could?" Ahamo rejoined. There were still enemies outside the castle. Perhaps even some within. Jeb watched them from his perch by a window. Bright sunlight flooded through the window, splashing the somber group with color.

"Perhaps" Jeb offered quietly. "She was not kidnapped."

"What?" The Queen gasped. "She wouldn't!" Jeb only shrugged his shoulders.

"Seems to me, the princess is one of the few people who could get out of here undetected. DG would know is something was wrong, right?"

"I think," Wyatt began, "that my son is right. She left of her own accord. Doesn't meant it's safe for her though. I'll leave immediately."

"Me too." DG and Jeb said in stereo.

"No away!" Replied too many voices. "You wouldn't be safe." "You need to guard the princess."

"Stop!" DG shouted over the chaos. "She is my sister. If anyone can find her, it's me. I'm going. End of story." A fierce gleam shone in her blue eyes. Cain Sr. weighed his options. He could try to lock her up, keep her here but she'd just escape somehow and be twice as pissed. Resigned to his fate, Wyatt crammed his hat on his head

"Fine. We leave at dawn."

~~!~~

The open country gave way to a sparse forest and glades full of pale light. The weather had held and the bright sun of morning now gilded the afternoon. Not far off the road was a stand of trees that offered a pleasant shelter. Easing her horse off the road, Azkadelia picked her way into the clearing. Stiffly dismounting, Az tied up the horse and walked into the sunlight. She knew her fair skin was burned but it felt good. The witch hated sunlight, so her already pale complexion was reinforced by the time indoors. The quiet of the forest was unsettling. She was so accustomed to the constant noise and bustle of palace life. She was truly alone, for the first time in years. The realization brought her to her knees.

When Az came to, the sun had almost set beyond the forest. The shadows were long in the glade. The compulsion that had sustained her was gone and physical needs were pressing. Casting a protective circle seemed prudent since Az wasn't entirely sure where she was. This far out, her sister would not be able to sense that magic. She rummaged through saddle bags to find travel rations, a cloak and flint. Staring at the striker in her hand, Azkadelia began to laugh startling her horse. She had no idea how to start a non-magical fire. It wouldn't get very cold but the flames would be comforting. Tomorrow she could figure that out along with whatever her next step would be. Fire sprang to life in her hands and the gathered tinder caught. It crackled merrily as Az added larger pieces. The energy that sustained her was gone, Az slumped down into an exhausted sleep as the fire burned away in front of her.

~~!~~

Dawn arrived grey and misty. The three horses saddled in the castle courtyard danced impatiently for their riders. Wyatt and Jeb reviewed a map as DG finished a quiet conversation with her parents. They hugged silently an DG moved to join the Cains.

"Are we ready?" DG asked softly. Nodding in unison, all three made their way to the horses. Wyatt wrapped his hands around DG's waist and lifted her effortlessly to her saddle. When his hand lingered by her knee, DG brushed her fingers gently over his. An almost imperceptible squeeze and Cain was mounting his own horse. The three headed off into the dawn mist with only the sharp clip of hooves following them.

Several hours after sunrise, they reached the first fork in the road. Cain signaled a halt and pulled out a map from his duster. Looking expectantly at DG, he held the map out to his son. DG frowned as she concentrated. "Either she's too far away or I'm not good enough at this. Where's the closest town?"

"Mechanicsville." Wyatt replied.

"I guess we head there."

"What makes you think," Jeb interjected quietly, "that she would head for a town?"

"I don't think she'd want to be out in the open." DG replied.

"She was trying to escape. She's gonna head for anywhere she won't be recognized. The less people, the better."

~~!~~

When the warmth of the sun finally woke her, Az could tell that it was several hours past sunrise. Rolling out of her blankets, she pushed to her feet. Her back complained of sleeping on the ground. She reached back to straighten her tangled hair only to find it had picked up stray twigs and leaves. Inspiration colored by desperation, spurred her to her horse. No scissors could be found but a very sharp knife did the job. Her dark hair now hung to her shoulders. Watching the dark strands float to the ground, Az felt lighter than she had in years. With her sunburned skin, short hair and unprincesslike clothes she would be unrecognized as Azkadelia, Princess. Eating a quick, cold breakfast, Az mounted her horse and returned to the trail. She urged it to a steady, ground-eating pace, leaving the city further behind.

AN: Okay, so for the record, I'm taking liberties with what magic the girls can do and geography of the OZ. And I'm thinking ages are as follows. Wyatt:40; Jeb: 22; Az: 29; DG: 25.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Such a Beautiful Mask

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG

Pairing: AZ/Jeb; Cain/DG

Disclaimer: I've yet to figure out a way to own any of this.

AN: I've got a general idea of where this is going but no idea of when we'll get there. Enjoy the ride. **This chapter begins the evening of the day at the end of Chapter 3. Az is one day ahead of the trio searching for her. I'm also taking liberties with the geography of the OZ. Also a little Cain/DG and a line that I was just dying to use.**

Summary: And one day all that would be left was a shell of a woman and a beautiful mask.

Chapter 4

They'd agreed to stop at the small town just before dusk. There was no sign of the missing princess, magically or physical. Jeb said nothing as he watched his father enter the other available bedroom with DG. Ostensibly, she needed the protection. Who was he to judge, during his time in the resistance, he learned to find comfort where he could. They had plotted their next direction but it was a shot in the dark. Something about it didn't sit right. They were relying on DG's gut and magic to guide them. Thus far the magic wasn't there. Jeb wasn't convinced that DG had learned enough of her sister in the past months to know what she'd do. He didn't have siblings but figured you'd need to spend some time with them in order to have the kind of bond you'd need to search successfully. Jeb flopped back onto the lumpy mattress hoping sleep would come.

~~!~~

"Wyatt, why can't I find her?" DG questioned, her brow furrowing in self-doubt. "I should be able to, right?" DG was pacing around the small room, her hands flexing into fists as she moved. Silently, the room's other occupant moved from his spot leaning against the door frame. His presence in her path caused DG to stop abruptly.

"Princess," Wyatt said with a laugh in his voice. "If you don't stop pacin' you'll wear a hole in the floor." His palms cupped her shoulders, fingers squeezing ever so slightly. DG sighed and stepped into the space between his arms. It was only a moment's hesitation before his arms dropped around her. It was getting easier, this random affection. "Come on," Wyatt said, kissing the top of her head. "Get some sleep. Maybe it'll help." DG nodded in agreement and moved to flop on the bed. Cain began to settle himself in the ladderback chair in the corner.

"Will you stay with me?" DG asked, the darkness hiding the gleam in her eye.

"Deege," came an exasperated sigh. "I can't. Your reputation…" DG's giggle interrupted his excuse.

"Wyatt. I went to public school. I lost my reputation a long time ago. How old do you think I am anyway?" DG was sure she could see a blush burning across his cheeks.

~~!~~

DG's throaty laughter filtered through the thin walls and followed Jeb into sleep. As he slipped further into it reality drifted away and the dream world invaded his senses. Jeb had never been to the sea. He'd heard about it. Great waves continually crashing against dark cliffs. Winds that whipped salt and spray across the face. It must be where he was. He raised a hand to brush the spray from his face. Mists obscured the edge but he could hear the water breaking against stone. The ground almost rumbled under his feet. He was pulled forward by some invisible leash. Jeb struggled against the summons but continued to be pulled inexorably forward. The mists parted and Jeb could make out hazy figure in front of him. His feet drew him closer, hands battling feebly at the fog. Then in an instant he could see clearly.

"Princess?" His voice sounded so faint. Her eyes were watching the sea, body swaying with the wind. "Azkdelia." He tried again. Her head turned, sharp chin and cheekbones accentuated by pale skin. Her dark eyes were empty. She turned to face him, wearing that next to nothing night gown.

"Do you know me?" She asked, her eyes flat.

"Yes." He didn't, didn't he?

"I don't" was her soft reply.

"Princess?"

"Will you find me?" One place hand reached out.

"Az!" Even as he was jolted from his dream, Jeb was shouting her name. Whether she jumped or the wind carried her off, he didn't know. Sitting up and grounding his feet to the floor, Jeb dropped his head into his hands. His palms were wet, with his tears or sweat, he wasn't sure.

~~!~~

Azkadelia came awake with a cry causing her horse to whuffle in alarm. Her body shivered as her mind remembered the falling that was so real. The dream was quickly fading but the salt spray of the sea and the horrified look on Jeb's face remained burned in her mind. She was certain now of where she was going. The great sea was her destination. She pulled her last piece of fruit from the saddlebag and spread her map across her knees. She was two days hard ride from the ocean but her supplies seriously needed replenishing. If her reckoning was correct, she wasn't far from a small town. Saddling her horse, Az's stomach growled at the paltry offering. the sun was just rising when she took to the road.

~~!~~

After a quick breakfast and several cups of coffee, the trio gathered in the inn courtyard to pick a direction.

"I guess we head for the mountains." DG said reluctantly, pointing at the dark, distant purple peaks.

"Alright, let's move out." Wyatt said gruffly.

"Wait." Jeb said suddenly. Two curious heads turned his way. "I don't think that's the way."

"Why?" His father asked attention concentration focusing on his son.

"I dunno." Jeb said, scrubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Just a hunch."

"I still think it's the mountains." DG said firmly.

"Fine. You check the mountains. I'll head out on my own."

"No way, son. We aren't splitting up." Wyatt interrupted.

"Why not! I could be right." For an instant the belligerent youth who'd never answered to a father surfaced.

"I'm not letting you go."

"So, you'll leave the princess on her own." DG watched the conversation bounce between father and son like some angry tennis match.

"No." The response was unequivocal.

"Then you'll have to make a choice."

"You could both be wrong!" Wyatt all but shouted, emotion tightening his features.

"Maybe but we'll only waste time otherwise. Look, we split up. If we don't find anything in two weeks we meet back here. If we do, DG could Azkadelia let you know she was safe, if she wanted too?" Jeb swiveled his attention to DG.

"Yeah," DG said softly not wanting the attention now focus on her. "She's always been stronger than me."

"Then it's settled. Ride safe Father, DG." Jeb mounted and wheeled his horse around. "If it's any consolation Dad," and his voice softened. "I would've picked her too." And Jeb cantered away, brick route soon giving over to dirt track.

With a swift touch of spurs, Cain sent his horse trotting down the road. DG hurried to follow but the tension radiating from Wyatt kept her just a half a pace behind. He still kept a constant watch and periodically looked back to make sure she was still there. Otherwise, Wyatt was silent and stiff. DG kept quiet as the miles flowed her their feet. The town they stopped at was smaller than the last. The dinner was quieter and the single available bedroom was cramped and heavy with bitter frustration. DG was encamped on the bed, knees drawn up to her chest, eyes watching a brooding Cain.

"Cain."

"What." It wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry." She knew she sounded so young.

"Wasn't your fault. It was my choice."

"Still. I wish you hadn't had to make it."

"Yeah. It would've happened sooner or later." His tone was defeated.

"Why?"

"Because," and those icy blue eyes burned into hers from across the room. "I will always choose your safety, well-being or happiness over everything else. I will always choose you."

"Why does that make you angry?" The angry growl of his voice hadn't matched the devotion of his words.

"Because I didn't ever think I' feel that way again. That I love you more than life scares the shit out of me."

To Be Continued

AN2: So very sorry to leave you with that proclamation. We'll revisit it because I want a happy ending for DG and Cain too. Also, here is my standard warning since I alluded to DG's high school sexual activity. I DO NOT under any circumstances encourage or condone sex between minors or really anyone not able to handle the consequences. Don't do something stupid. I'm an adult. I'm married. As much as _Teen Mom_ makes teenage pregnancy look like fun, it's just a tv show and life is not that easy. Wait until you are older and in a committed relationship. Please. And now I'm off my soapbox.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Such a Beautiful Mask

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG

Pairing: AZ/Jeb; Cain/DG

Disclaimer: I've yet to figure out a way to own any of this.

AN: I've got a general idea of where this is going but no idea of when we'll get there. Enjoy the ride. **Cain and DG begged for a chapter all about them. I had to oblige because I wanted to write a happy ending for them before I get to Jeb and Az. And this helps with the time jump in the next chapter.**

Summary: And one day all that would be left was a shell of a woman and a beautiful mask.

Chapter 5-Interlude

A day and half of mostly silent travel brought DG and Wyatt to the foothills of the great range of mountains that formed the spine of the Outer Zone. It was far colder here, with the wind whipping through the trees and a cloudless sky, than the almost balmy valleys. They were well-provisioned but the nearest town now lay miles behind them. Dusk was rapidly approaching. The road widened and an empty, rock-walled shelter appeared. A soot stained, shallow pit ringed with stones marked this as a frequent camp on the road. The heavy stone was cold but rose high enough to shelter them from the wind.

Easily dismounting, Cain tethered the horses. Turning to his companion, he steeled himself for the first conversation in hours. "I'll get firewood," DG said quickly and hurried out of sight. Wyatt clenched his fists and stared at the darkening sky praying for patience. She'd been jumpier than a startled hare for the past few days and it was wearing on his last nerve. Chiding himself for inactivity, he hurried to make camp before she got back.

When DG returned with an armload of firewood their makeshift camp was ready. Bed rolls were neatly laid out by the newly laid fire. Something was bubbling in the pot and the horses were brushed down. Dumping the wood, DG sank gratefully to the ground. Her sore thighs and butt appreciating a non-moving surface. Cain watched as her chin dropped to her chest and her whole body sigh in frustration.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Cain muttered over the crackle of flames. DG's head whipped up, cornflower blue eyes widening in incredulity.

"What's wrong?" DG replied. "What's wrong?" Her voice rose and she surged to her feet. "What's wrong is that I can't find my sister, I have no clue where to look and that my magic isn't good enough to find her! What's wrong is that she doesn't want to be found." DG fisted her hands in her hair and pulled. "What's wrong," DG finished softly sad, "is that two days ago you told me you loved me and the most you've said since then is 'how'd you sleep'. What do you think is wrong?" The firelight caught and crystallized the tears silently coursing down her cheeks. Her thin shoulders shook with sobs. For a moment, Wyatt was frozen in panic. He'd royally screwed this up and he knew it. If Adora had taught him anything, you don't let a woman keep crying especially if it was your fault. Standing quietly, Wyatt closed the space between them, pulling her into his arms.

"Shhh. Princess. Shhh." He soothed, big hands running up and down her back. "Look at me." He cupped her face in his hands, callused thumbs brushing tears away. "It'll be alright. I promise."

"Really?" DG bristled. "What about any of this has been alright or fine or fair?" Her cheeks pinked with anger.

"This is." Wyatt said simply and leaned in to close the distance between their lips. His kiss was soft and insistent, quieting her cries. His lips continued to course over hers, tasting and tracing what had only been imagined. DG gave herself over to the warmth of his touch and slid further into his embrace. Her questing hands shifting under his duster and smoothing down his back. DG opened her mouth under his and let her tongue sweep into his mouth. She pushed up to her toes, wrapper her arms around his neck to inch ever closer. Wyatt groaned deep in his throat, she was sweet and supple under his hands. Some deep part of his mind begged him to stop. She was so young, so innocent, and far too good for him. He reluctantly pulled away to the quiet protest of DG. He rested his forehead against hers, trying to slow his breathing.

"What's wrong?" DG exhaled. She snuck in for another kiss and Wyatt felt is body reacting to her presence against his will. His lips moved against hers of their own accord.

"Stop. We've got to stop." Wyatt sighed pushing DG to arms length.

"Why?" And DG grinned a satisfied little grin. "I thought we were doing pretty well."

"Honey, it's not right. Not now. Not here."

"Are you serious! Where else but here? When else but now?"

"I'm too old for you."

"Really," and her hands went to her hips. "You're really going to play that card?" And she exploded, her voice bouncing back off the stones. "I don't fucking care! We are both old enough to choose who we love."

"Your parents..."Wyatt tried again.

"My parents and most everyone else seem to have forgotten that I grew up in a world where people make their own choices. What they think and feel doesn't matter. Are you finished? You can keep coming up with excuses all night. I'll keep shooting them down." Wyatt began to chuckle as DG huffed indignantly.

"You are incredibly stubborn, Princess. You know that?" DG relaxed at the rueful smile crossing his tanned features. "Can we at least take this slow? I haven't done any of…this in a long time." DG stepped back to Wyatt, hands sliding up his chest to stroke through his short, pale hair.

"Slow is fine with me. Just so long as you realize that there is nothing going to stop me from getting what I want. And what I want is you." She pecked his lips gently and pulled back to see his eyes. Cain watched as her cornflower blue eyes darkened to cobalt under his gaze.

"Just to be clear, Princess." Wyatt's voice deepened to a gravelly rumble. "I'm not going anywhere." He ended the conversation with one last, searing kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Such a Beautiful Mask

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG

Pairing: AZ/Jeb; Cain/DG

Disclaimer: I've yet to figure out a way to own any of this.

AN: I've got a general idea of where this is going but no idea of when we'll get there. Enjoy the ride. **When last we met, Az was two days from the ocean and Jeb was headed her way. We have left Cain and DG in the mountains somewhere. Keeping each other warm, I'm sure. We'll see them eventually. **

**I'm so sorry this took so long to post. It was written but I couldn't find time to type it up. I wish there was an easy way to take it from my brain to the computer. **

Summary: And one day all that would be left was a shell of a woman and a beautiful mask.

Chapter 6

Azkadelia gripped her reins tighter as her horse drew closer to the small village. A hand made sign declared it to be Wide Spot. Her horse picked upon the tension and pricked her ears. Az reached forward o run a soothing hand over the dappled mare's neck.

"It's okay, Sunny. Everything is fine. Shhh." The mare settled under her mistress' hand. She pulled to a stop by what appeared to be the general store. Taking a bracing breath, Az tried to dismount with casual confidence. Unfamiliar but not unfriendly eyes were watching from across the street. Giving Sunny a final pat and securing her rains, Azkadelia walked through the open door of the store.

The room was hazy, dust motes catching in the sunlight. Stacks of cans and assorted sacks lined the walls.

"What cha want?" A grizzled voice startled her. Az turned to see a pot-bellied man sidled up to the counter.

"Harold!" A voice chided, pushing through a curtain from the back. The man jumped but continued to frown. "Is that anyway to treat a customer? I swear, you must've been raised by the Papay! Now dearie," and the woman turned her plump face to Azkadelia. "How can I help you?"

"Oh. Um." Az struggled, her tongue suddenly frozen. "Just passing through and needed some supplies."

"You got any money?" Harold questioned and earned a scowl from the woman.

"I do." Az replied pulling the chits from her pocket. "Hard credit from Central. Will that do?"

"Well sure," the woman crowed. "Now, what can I get ya?" With a solid push to Harold's shoulder to gather the requested supplies, the woman propped an elbow on the counter near Azkadelia. "My name's Gladys. So, where ya headed?"

"Oh, to the sea."

"Lovely there this time of year. Use to go when I was younger. Before I married this one." The grumble from Harold got louder and Azkadelia stifled a giggle. Gladys continued to ramble until Harold put the last items on the counter. Az quickly handed over the chits and collected her supplies. Gladys cheerfully called out a "Safe travels" as Azkadelia backed out the door.

It wasn't until the town was in her dust that Az truly exhaled. No one had recognized her. No cruel glares. No hissing whispers. No one even noticed her beyond normal curiosity. It was startling how relived she felt. Laughter bubbled up at the thought of that freedom and she kicked into a canter. If she was lucky she'd made the sea by evening.

~~!~~

The faint light of dusk ushered Jeb into Wide Spot. He'd ridden hard and petted his mount in apology, swearing to a good rub down soon. His horse moved slowly down the single street. Most houses glowed warm with lamp light but doors was tightly closed. He spotted a couple leaving what seemed to be a store. "Hello, friend." He called hoping for it to sound calm instead of laced with desperation that was creeping into his bones. Jeb tipped his hat politely at the couple as he drew near. "Any chance of finding a place to grab some food and sleep around here"

"No," grumped the older man only to earn an elbow from the woman.

"Harold, don't be a grouch. Dearie, there isn't much here but I can offer you dinner and a bed in the stables at our place." She motioned for Jeb to follow and led the way down a side street to a small house.

Jeb dropped gratefully to the ground and quickly began divesting his horse of gear. The horse trembled under his hands as he eased the headstall off. He gave the bay one last scratch between the ears and left him standing in the open stall. Jeb knocked politely before opening the door to the kitchen. "Ma'am" he called tentatively.

Come in, come in boy." The woman said bustling into view. "Did you wash up?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good of you. So nice to have company for dinner. My name's Gladys."

"Jeb." He replied and settled at the proffered seat at the table. Harold glowered from the other side.

"Pay no mind to Harold." Gladys said hurrying food to the table. She proceeded to dominate any and all conversation until Jeb pushed aside his empty plate for the second time. "So, Jeb, where ya headed?"

"Further down the road, to the sea eventually."

"Really? Didn't know it was so popular again."

"How so?"

"You're the second soul come through this town headed that way." Jeb's attention was caught.

"Oh." He replied hoping for only mild interest.

"Sure. Pretty, young thing came through early this morning. Not good for such a young girl to travel alone. Not good at all." Jeb nodded in mendacious agreement. Excitement was building and Jeb slowly excused himself from the table, feigning exhaustion.

When he reached the dozing horse, Jeb forced himself to pick up the brush and begin the long overdue rubdown. His body begged him to move, to run. He was so close to her. Training and a careful dose of self-preservation said that bounding off into the dark, unfamiliar road was a bad idea. His father would tan his hide if he did. His hand faltered in a long stroke at that thought. His father wasn't here. Guilt boiled up at the relief he felt. For years after his mother had died, Jeb had answered to no one but himself. Even in the resistance, he'd been on his own. He was overwhelmed to have his father back in his life. Happy, overjoyed to know that he wasn't the last Cain left in the OZ but overwhelmed by his presence. As much as Wyatt Cain was never far from Princess DG, he kept ice blue eyes on his son. The attention was crushing, a weight that pressed constantly on his chest.

A soft whuffle from his horse jostled him out of his realization. Apologizing with continued strokes, Jeb inhaled sharply at his next thought. As much as his leaving the company of his father and DG was because he couldn't handle the company, Azkadelia was running because she couldn't handle being alone. She hadn't been alone in her head for decades. It made sense to run. Jeb only hoped that he'd be able to catch her.

~~!~~

The sun had set in a fiery blaze into the sea as Azkadelia guided her horse down the gentle bank to the ocean's edge. The wind pulled at her hair and Az whipped the hat off her head and let the breeze wash over her. Slipping from her horse, Az settled into the sand and toed off her shoes. Sighing as she dug her toes into the warm sand, Azkadelia let go and the tears began to stream down her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Such a Beautiful Mask

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG

Pairing: AZ/Jeb; Cain/DG

Disclaimer: I've yet to figure out a way to own any of this.

AN: I've got a general idea of where this is going but no idea of when we'll get there. Enjoy the ride. **When last we met, Azkadelia had made it to the ocean and Jeb was just a day behind her. **

**Thank Hurricane Irene for the head start and downtime to start writing this chapter. The winds are howling and the rain is pouring down. Good music to write too. Don't hold out any hopes that chapter 8 will come as quickly.**

Summary: And one day all that would be left was a shell of a woman and a beautiful mask.

Chapter 7

Time passed in chunks as Azkadelia sat in the sand. She'd arrived at sunset and watched as the fiery ball sunk into the ocean. When next she raised her eyes, the sky was dark. Stars sparkled and the moon brightened the sky so that the white cresting waves were visible. A rattle of reins startled Az and she looked to see her horse munching on grass on the bank above her. She was utterly alone. Something within her reeled in fear. The witch's voice in her head had been a comforting parasite. Something constant when the rest of the world spun out of control. Her heart took up a double thump in her chest. She didn't know how to be alone. As a child, DG and her mother were central figures for Azkadelia. Her mother's presence calmed and soothed the small stresses of childhood, the squabbles with her sister and changes of encroaching adulthood. DG was brightness and life. Never happy with sitting still, she dragged her sister into action and excitement. But that sweetness and peace was replaced by a slithering, caustic voice. The witch wanted nothing to do with peace, nothing to do with happiness. She wanted power and that desire consumed her, consumed Azkadelia. There were moments when Azkadelia could remember the person she was, remember the light that had suffused her but those were quickly snuffed out. The witch used the tools at her disposal. The magic that was her birthright was twisted, no longer the bright, sparkly light but a dark flare of power. The body that grew into adulthood was not Azkadelia's to command. The witch used it to gather support, to entrance, to control. And she was afraid of it. This person she had become was foreign. The desires and ambitions not those she had touted as a child.

The consistent rumble of the waves seemed to mock her uncertainty. The sun warmed sand was rapidly cooling under her as the night breeze picked up. Azkadelia shivered as she felt the heat leeching from her body. She should get up and unsaddle her horse, at least grab a blanket to keep in the warmth but she couldn't find the impetus to move. Hooking her arms beneath her thighs, she pulled her knees up until she could rest her chin on them and continued to stare. This road had taken her so far, was it where she had needed to go? Was this the end?

The part of Azkadelia that still remembered the lessons her mother taught her in anticipation of the crown, echoed strangely in her head. The land, the people of the OZ were to be put before personal desires. Every action and decision was weighed against the impact on the people. They were the paramount concern. It was just another type of possession. Rebellion boiled to the surface. She had been possessed against her will, used before. Azkadelia would not allow that to happen again. She gasped aloud, her voice buried under the thunder of waves. She could not be the princess anymore. She would not be controlled by anything or anyone ever again. It felt like something was breaking within her chest. The carefully constructed shell that had protected her was cracking away. Jagged pieces that broke along stress lines until the core of Azkadelia was exposed for the first time. Azkadelia sunk down into the sand until she was curled on her side, tears starting to flow silently. Exhaustion pushed her into sleep filled with dreams of the emerald cracking and breaking over and over in her hands.

~~!~~

Jeb was up before dawn, saddling his horse and quietly making his way down the road. He was wary of pushing his horse hard again but his vision of Azkadelia falling into the ocean haunted him. Putting spurs to his horse, he hoped to make up the hours and reach the sea by mid-afternoon. The rhythm created by horse's hooves on hard stone was a familiar clatter-clack. His time in the Resistance sent him across the OZ many times, the hours spent on horseback were his time to let his mind wander. Today, however, his thoughts were focused solely on the end of this road. He had to reach her in time. His mind could only imagine the worst possible scenarios; everyone had him arriving moments too late. The sun was rising behind him erasing the shadows from the road. The smell of the air was starting to change. The heady smell of farmland was giving over to the clean, salty smell of the ocean. Jeb leaned forward in his saddle just a little bit more aching to reach his destination.

~~!~~

When an empty stomach finally woke Azkadelia, the sun was high in the sky. Sand crept into uncomfortable places and Azkadelia itched as she fished bread and dried meat out of her saddlebags. The sun warmed the air; it was going to be a hot afternoon. The waves appeared gentle and Az longed to shed her sandy clothes and wash the stink of travel off her body. Pawing through her bags, she was amused to find not only another change of clothes but a simple shift. It would suffice as a towel. Looking around it seemed that she was truly alone, no one would see her in the ocean. Finally, divesting her horse of gear, Az let him graze as she set up a simple camp. The itching finally became too much as late afternoon approached. Shucking her clothes as she headed for the water, Az dove cleanly under the oncoming wave. The water was warm, almost bathwater warm and Azkadelia continued to dive under the waves as the crashed into shore. It felt so good to be clean. Running her fingers through her hair, she was thankful for the shorter cut. It would have been a nightmare if it was long. The fight against the tidal pull warmed her muscles as she swam parallel to the shore. It seemed like hours that she moved through the water until finally exhausted, she flipped on her back to float. Spreading her arms wide, Azkadelia floated with her eyes closed, listening to the ocean song in her ears.

~~!~~

The call of ocean birds alerted Jeb that he was close to the shore now. The road had long given way to hard packed sand. He crested a small rise to see a lone horse tethered by a single campsite. It had to be her. He let out a gusty sigh and lifted his eyes heavenward to thank whatever deity was listening for thanks. He could've searched for days and never found her. This was more than luck. Hurrying down the hill, Jeb was concerned when he found the camp empty. He slid off his horse and looked toward the ocean. Fear seized his heart. There was a speck, a human shaped speck, floating motionless not far from shore. He started to run, tossing his jacket and boots as he went. Diving into ocean with just his pants, Jeb powered through the waves to the figure. It was Azkadelia! Her features were reddened by the sun but her face was smooth, eyes peacefully closed.

"Az! Akadelia!" Jeb cried as he pulled her shoulders up out of the water, bringing them face to face. Azkadelia struggled in his embrace, squinting as water streamed into her eyes. A wave snuck up and smacked into them both, forcing Azkadelia into Jeb's embrace. Coughing on the salty water, Azkadelia realized she was now pressed against a naked, very male chest. Her arms were locked around his neck and Azkadelia looked up into familiar blue eyes.

"Jeb?"

"Hello, princess." Jeb replied as his cheeks blushed. His hands flexed unconsciously around her small waist, still holding her flush to his body. The water surged around their shoulders.

"You found me." Her voice was hushed, surprised.

"Yeah, I found you."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Such a Beautiful Mask

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG

Pairing: AZ/Jeb; Cain/DG

Disclaimer: I've yet to figure out a way to own any of this.

AN: I've got a general idea of where this is going but no idea of when we'll get there. Enjoy the ride. **When last we met, Azkadelia and Jeb were face to face in the water. Oh the impropriety! Cain and DG, who knows? Probably making blue eyed babies somewhere far away. We'll find them again before the end of this. **

**Got to love the Labor Day weekend. Enough down time to get some writing done. And a little retail and vino therapy. Good weekend all the way around. **

Summary: And one day all that would be left was a shell of a woman and a beautiful mask.

Chapter 8

There was a split second of heat that surged between them that overrode the chill of the ocean. Azkadelia watched Jeb's eyes go dark before he quickly backed away. The cool ocean water washed away the lingering heat. Moments later, Azkadelia was left standing alone in the chest high water. She looked up the beach to see him standing, back to the surf, his discarded clothes in his hands. Taking a deep breath, she sunk under the waves one last time. When her chest started to burn, she pushed up and gulped at the air. Squaring her shoulders, Azkadelia walked from the waves with the same royal rigidity that had haunted her steps in Central City. Drying off quickly, she shrugged into the clothes she'd left near the water's edge. Unexpected annoyance settled on her shoulders like a heavy cloak as she marched up the beach and past Jeb. He could feel the air suddenly charged with tension as she brushed by him and up the bank. Az strode to her camp and began to pull out supplies for a meager dinner. The grumbles under her breath grew louder as Jeb approached. They exploded out like a gunshot when he settled down on his bedroll.

"Why are you here? She asked through clenched teeth.

"Lookin' for you." Jeb responded as calmly as possible. She was bristled up like a hissy cat and ready to strike.

"Why?" This earned her only a look. "Who else?"

"Just my dad and your sister." Azkadelia looked up sharply, expecting to see them riding over the horizon. "They aren't coming." Jeb shrugged and popped the lid on his canteen.

"Oh?" Azkadelia's distinctive eyebrows arched high over dark eyes. Annoyance was quickly giving over to peaked interest.

"They didn't think you'd come out this way. They should be about to the ice palace about now."

"And you just knew to come this way?" She was baiting him. Jeb's eyes widened in instantaneous comprehension.

"I guess you could say I had more intel. You know, DG's really worried about you. Really frustrated that she can't seem to find you." And he waved his hands in front of him, mimicking the sisters' ability to call the Light. Azkadelia had to laugh at the overstated gestures.

"She won't be able to find me." Az replied quietly. "When we were little, we would play hide and seek. I always won because she was never good at hiding her Light. She's always too excited, too sparkling." And Azkadelia lifted her hand, a tiny flicker of Light danced in her palm and then it was like it was encased in glass. The flame was pale, barely visible behind the shields. "I could always hide better. Sometimes she had to get Mother to find me." Azkadelia dropped her hand and the Light vanished. "I'm sorry she's worried That everyone was worried."

"Why'd you bolt?" The question hung in the air between them. Azkadelia dropped her face into her hands then ran her fingers through her shortened hair stalling for time. She looked up to see Jeb watching her intently.

"Do you know who I am?" Azkadelia asked, returning the stare.

"Princess Azkadelia of the Gale House." The royal title tumbled from his lips. She should her head ruefully, a sad smile ghosting across her lips.

"I haven't been that person in so long I don't even remember who she is." It was the easiest of confessions, a truth everybody knew. "I don't know who I am anymore." It was harder to admit that but something everyone could easily understand. The possession was traumatic like a war. The separation was a loss like any other.

"Who do you want to be?" Jeb's voice rippled across the now darkened camp.

"That's a damn good question. Good night, Jeb." In the darkness Jeb could hear her settling down onto her pack, shifting a blanket to cover against the sea breeze.

"I'll keep watch." Jeb replied and she chuckled softly.

"No need." Around them Light speared up and over, encircling the camp. The beams met over head in one last spark before disappearing. Jeb lowered himself to his bed and stared at the stars until his eyes drooped from exhaustion.

~~!~~

Jeb was awake with the dawn. Azkadelia lay curled on her side, facing him, her breathing still smooth in sleep. Her face looked younger now, unguarded. She seemed even younger than her sister. The pale, china doll skin was tan now, freckles dusted across her nose and cheeks. Jeb scrubbed his hand across a tired face and hoped like hell he could figure out what to do next. He ought to figure out a way to take her back to the palace. He ought to have her contact her sister like he promised. He ought to stop thinking about how it felt to have her pressed against him in the ocean. At this rate he was going to have to take a dip in the ocean. It was the closest he could get to a cold shower.

As quietly as possible, he pulled coffee and kettle from his packs and set about building up a fire to start the morning. Azkadelia began to stir when the coffee was perking and filling the air with a distinctive aroma. She stretched and Jeb watched with marked fascination as a taut, pale belly was revealed between the hem of her tank and pants. His eyes weren't averted fast enough and Azkadelia's measuring gaze caught his. She shifted up and took the proffered cup of coffee appreciatively.

"You look like shit." Were her first words, blowing across the steaming cup. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Enough." Jeb growled. "Wasn't entirely sure you'd be here when I woke up. Didn't want to have to go find you again."

"Where exactly was I going to go?" Azkadelia asked color rising in her cheeks.

"I don't know." Jeb let his frustrations rise to the surface. "You seem to like taking off in the middle of the night without warning anybody. Maybe you fancied seeing the plains now." Jeb smirked as Azkadelia shot to her feet.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Her hands fisted at her hips.

"Oh really? Seems kinda like you ran away from home."

"Wha…what?" She spluttered. Anger starting to boil inside her.

"It's okay. I mean I know I ran away when I was like 6 or 7. I only made it to the neighbor's barn though before my dad found me. So you are doing better than me."

"You don't understand!" She shouted.

"Then tell me." He was quiet now, standing only inches away. Azkadelia was breathing hard, hands fisted on his chest ready to pound at the only available enemy.

"I didn't realize I was running till I was half way down the road and then," she screamed as the tears started to stream down her face, "and then I couldn't stop." Azkadelia sagged into his arms. Jeb let them melt into the ground pulling her unresisting into body into his lap. He cradled her face in his hands, brushing away the tears with his thumbs. "I want to stop crying." Azkadelia sobbed. The pain was a tangible presence in her chest, pressing and constricting the fragile remains of her heart. "I don't want to hurt anymore." Jeb leaned down, catching her eyes with his.

"I know." And brought his lips softly to hers. He tasted her tears on her lips, their saltiness made bitter with pain and fear. He touched them again, lightly. "I know."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Such a Beautiful Mask

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG

Pairing: AZ/Jeb; Cain/DG

Disclaimer: I've yet to figure out a way to own any of this.

AN: I've got a general idea of where this is going but no idea of when we'll get there. Enjoy the ride. **And now we have come to it, the big, deep, insightful conversation. Or at least a part of it. Introspection this deep can't be solved in one conversation. And Cain and DG decided to show up. Go figure.**

**I've had far more time on my hands recently than expected. This chapter was typed today because I'm spending it taking care of my mom. She just had brain surgery to remove a benign mass. It went well and she's healing very quickly after having her brain cut open, tumor removed and a metal plate put in. Very thankful to God that all has gone so well. **

Summary: And one day all that would be left was a shell of a woman and a beautiful mask.

Chapter 9

Jeb wasn't sure if she had just fallen asleep or passed out but Azkadelia was suddenly limp in his arms. What had seemed so natural before, to reach out and hold, was now awkward. There seemed to be no good place to put his hands and his left foot was asleep from the pressure of her body. Jeb wanted to move her, adjust something but Azkadelia had a firm grip on his shirt as she slept. Jeb resigned himself to his position and let his hand take up a slow sweep. Head to hair and down her spine and back. He had vague memories of his mother doing the very same to small, restless child.

Jeb realized that he'd dozed off when the lump of woman in his arms began to stir and he struggled to open his eyes. Azkadelia's head lifted up from where she'd buried it in his chest. Her eyes were red-rimmed and hazy. His hand had started up that slow sweep from head to back. For a split second, Az only sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. As she lifted her head back up, Jeb watched as the mask slipped into place. "You can let go of me now." Az said crisply. Jeb's hands dropped to the side quickly. Azkadelia seemed confused when she didn't move away. Jeb reached up and tapped her fisted hands with one callused fingertip.

"You're gonna need to let loose of my shirt, Princess." Azkadelia fingers slowly uncurled, knuckles cracking as she went. She slid backwards off his lap, landing hard on her rear. Azkadelia moved silently across the camp, falsely intent on searching her saddlebags. When it seemed she'd found what she was looking for she was suddenly to her feet and marching down to the shore.

Jeb sighed, wondering exactly how things ended up this way. Pulling off his boots, Jeb headed towards the water, racking his brain for the right words, whatever those were. He found her, toes dug in the sand, with her chin propped on her knees just staring at the waves. Dropping down beside her, Jeb adopted the same position and let the silence settle. He could tell when she started to fidget that she hadn't expected him to sit quietly beside her.

"So…are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jeb spluttered a laugh at her statement.

"Really. What about the past few weeks says that you are fine?"

"What else am I supposed so say?" And Azkadelia's voice turned resigned.

"The truth."

"I don't see how that would help."

"The people that love you can't help you unless they know what's wrong."

"How can they help? They can't go back and stop DG and I from finding the cave or the witch possessing me. They can't change that I've killed people, almost destroyed the kingdom. What exactly are they supposed to do?"

"Who knows? But unless you tell us, how will you know?"

"I'm afraid. Of what they'll see." She paused and said quietly. "They'll be afraid."

"What is there to be afraid of?" Jeb asked encouraged.

"I can't." Tears shimmered in her voice.

"Show me." His voice was softly insistent. Jeb watched as the artfully constructed mask fell away in jagged shards. Beneath was a face that wore fear like a permanent tattoo. In her dark eyes, terror still hunted a little girl. It was a testament to exquisite control that she'd not broken through before. This was a deeper trauma than he'd seen in war. The earlier confidence had fled leaving his lips dry and empty of words. She was right. Some people would be afraid if they saw this. What were you supposed to say to fix something this broken?

"How can anyone fix me when I don't know what's broken?"

"We're all broken, Azkadelia." Jeb said quietly, holding her eyes. "Just in different ways."

"What if I'm not fixable?" It was the scared voice of a little girl.

"I guess we just start from scratch. It's as good a place as any." Jeb replied, hoping it was the right answer. When he felt her hand slip into his, he figured it was right enough for now.

~~!~~

With Queen Lavender returned to power, the Ice Palace was no longer the empty, haunted place it was the first time Cain had been there. It was still cold, brutally so, outside the walls but now heavy rugs protected feet from cool marble and fires crackled merrily in hearths throughout. It was almost beautiful now. He still avoided that great room and wide expanse of window. He could still feel the crack of glass against his skin, the wind whipping like a razor across his face and the icy suction of the water. He had to force himself to un-hunch his shoulders each time he passed by. His body still remembered the long, awful fall.

"Wyatt," DG's voice called him from across the bedroom she'd claimed as her own. He looked up from the gun he'd been polishing at the solitary figure in the window seat. DG continued when she knew that she held his attention. "Az isn't out here." After weeks of uncertainty her voice held confidence.

"You're sure."

"Oh yeah. Something has changed. Before it was like she'd disappeared off the face of the eart…OZ. Now, it's like there's a shadow or something. I can feel her but can't pin down where she is. I know it's no where close though." Wyatt surged to his feet, mentally checking the contents of saddlebags. DG's laugh startled his thoughts and he frowned at her. "We aren't going anywhere right this second, Wyatt."

"I guess. I'm ready to be out of here." Cain grumbled.

"I know. Me too, sort of." Cain arched a pale eyebrow to have her continue. DG rose from the cushioned seat and moved slowly to stand in front of him. "I'm never alone at Central. Just to be able to sit and stare out the window or talk to you without interruption."

"Yeah, it's quiet here. Sort of peaceful." Cain agreed and reached out pulled DG closer, bodies bumping together companionably. DG looked up, eyes sparking with curiosity. Since the "conversation" in the forest, things had warmed up considerably much to DG's excitement. But considering that prior to things were frigid, the quick, mostly chaste kisses were boiling by comparison. And she was trying, really trying, to be patient and not push but it was getting more difficult each day to keep her hands to herself. DG knew it wouldn't be long before her patience snapped and the live wire inside of her blazed beyond control.

"It's nice not having so many people underfoot." DG agreed equably. Taking the hands currently exploring her back as encouragement, she slid her hands up his chest to curl around his neck.

"Things are different back at Central. Have to be."

"Like what?" DG asked and was pulled even closer to Wyatt's large frame, hands cupping her hips.

"I can't do this there." What had been gentle before was dark with hunger as Wyatt's lips bruised hers. DG opened her mouth on a moan and Wyatt slipped his tongue in to taste her mouth. It was quick, far too quick for DG's liking. Wyatt was pulling away, smiling down at the frustration DG wore openly on her face.

"Then we aren't leaving." DG said firmly and walked backwards towards the bed pulling Cain along with her. She let herself fall backwards when the bed touched the back of knees. She watched him from under her lashes and stretched up, arching her back. Knowing the movement exposed the skin of her stomach to Cain's dark eyes, her grin turned predatory.

"You are going to be the death of me." Cain growled and sat down a careful distance beside her. "So, back to the topic at hand, where are we supposed to go now?" DG scrubbed her hands across her face and like a small child, peeked at him from between her fingers.

"You're not going to be happy." DG said to which Wyatt only continued to stare at her. She dropped her hands. "I think that Jeb was right or at least more right than me. When I look towards the sea, where Jeb was headed, I see that shadow. There is something there, maybe Az, maybe not but I can't think of anything else."

"So, do we mount up for the ocean?" Cain asked. DG hesitated. She'd had a lot of time on her hands, time to think. Realization had not come as a lightening bolt but as a slow rearrangement of understanding.

"I don't think so. And not just because I want to stay here, just me and you." DG grinned but then turned serious. "I think Az ran away for a reason. She'd been through so much. She needed, needs, time to figure everything out. Sure, we could chase after her, force her back home but I think that would just break her." Propping up on her elbows, DG blow out a breath that fluffed her bangs. "And even though it hurts, I think Jeb is the right person to be there with her, if he found her. The Az I remember and the Az I met when I came back are the not the Az that is here now. I want my sister back but I don't know if she even knows how to get back or if she even wants to."

"That's…complicated." Cain replied, shaking his head at the whole idea. "What do you want to do?"

"Wait. We've got a week before we are supposed to start heading back to meet up with Jeb. If we hear from her before then good. If we don't, then we head back and go from there. If Az doesn't want to be found, she won't be." DG shrugged. Cain stood and paced to the frosted window and stared out at the falling snow. He wanted to see his son again. There was an ache in his chest knowing his boy was so far away and getting into all kind of trouble. It was impulse, instinct, to want to pull him close and keep him there. But DG's words had given him a sinking suspicion that he wasn't going to able to keep his son close to him. He'd only just found Jeb again it felt like he was slipping away. He didn't tense when he felt DG slip her arm around his waist and tuck herself under his arm. Wyatt pulled her closer letting the feel of her head tucked under his chin soothe the hurt. If Jeb felt the need for some private soul-searching then he would give him the time. It seemed Wyatt Cain had some soul-searching to do of his own.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Such a Beautiful Mask

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG

Pairing: AZ/Jeb; Cain/DG

Disclaimer: I've yet to figure out a way to own any of this.

AN: I've got a general idea of where this is going but no idea of when we'll get there. Enjoy the ride. **We'll see Cain and DG in chapter 11. And I know the last scene. Don't you hate it when that happens? Three quarters of the way through a story, still trying to figure out the climax and your brain supplies the finale. Oh well.**

**I'm so sorry on the delay of this chapter. I had high hopes that during vacation, I'd have plenty of time to right. But it was Vegas, so….**

Summary: And one day all that would be left was a shell of a woman and a beautiful mask.

Chapter 10

It was the rumble of thunder sounding over the roar of waves that warned Jeb. They had sat for hours, hands lightly clasped in the sand but silent. Every so often a shudder would pass through her frame.

"Hey," Jeb called softly Her dark eyes turned and took him in. Anyone else would have only seen a travel worn woman. Behind tired eyes, Jeb could see the shards of who she was barely restrained.

"Storm's coming, we need to make for shelter." Az nodded mutely and felt Jeb pull her to her feet. The momentum brought their faces close. Az lifted her face to the growing wind, letting it puller shortened strands away from her face. Sighing, she dropped her head to rest against Jeb's shoulder. He pulled her close, letting her body slide against his. Barefoot, he had just a few inches on her, enough to tuck comfortably together. She shivered as the wind picked up, wrapping chill gloves around them. With one brief squeeze, Jeb stepped away, pushing her up the bank. They moved silently to pack up camp.

Constructing the same internal map of the OZ that his father had, Jeb turned them up the coast. There was a village close, he was sure. They just had to beat the storm that was starting to chase them. Of one accord they picked up the horse's pace, the sand flying under hooves.

The edge of the town had just come into view when with one last groan of thunder the skies opened up. The rain poured down, drenching them both. They had to slow to a walk to stay on the narrow track. It was cold, to be sure, but Jeb watched as Az's shoulders began to shake. The dark fall of her hair hid her face until she turned it up to the sky. She was laughing. He could just make out a rueful smile as she spared him a look. The horse's whuffled to each other at the human's strangeness and hurried toward the brightly lit buildings, not needing human help to find shelter.

The seaside inn was dry, clean and warm. All things Jeb was happy to see. It was also almost completely full. The patrons didn't give a second look to the two bedraggled travelers. Jeb kept a hand on her back as they climbed the stairs to the single available rom. When the innkeeper shut the door at their backs, they were left staring at the lone double bed. When yet another cold drop of water trickled down his neck, Jeb dropped his bag and went to stand by the merrily crackling fire. He started shedding his soaked clothes, draping them near the neat. As he pulled the shirt over his head, he looked back to see Azkadelia watching him carefully. The flicker of oil lamps cast her in shadow and Jeb reached out a hand from the puddle of light by the fire.

"Come on, you need to get dry. Your sister will throttle me if you get sick on my watch." Jeb muttered. Dark eyes weighed him as Azkadelia determined her next move. The heavy denim had rubbed skin raw and it would be a blessed relief to be dry and warm. And the bed, oh to sleep on a bed instead of the ground. But still she hesitated. She knew Jeb. He was no stranger to her. But something about the wash of firelight across his skin sensitized her. He always seemed so young. Younger than the handful of years between them. She could see the effects of the war on his body. Muscles were hard, sculpted by effort and the need for survival. A handful of scars gleamed pearly across his chest. The skin, long healed, marked the path of a stray knife. The line of puckered skin running across his pectoral, dangerously near his heart. He was not so innocent. At least they had that much in common. Jeb knew, as Azkadelia's dark eyes surveyed him from the shadows that he was being weighed and measured. He wondered what thoughts were swirling. He had to look away. A smooth, cool palm slid into his and the decision was made. With a gentle tug, he pulled until Az too stood in the circle of golden warmth. Jeb dropped her hand and they stood still, not touching, letting the fire work its magic.

Quickly shucking the shoes and wet socks, Az dropped to her knees and reached as close to the fire as she could. The warmth was a blessed relief. The cold rain had chilled her to the bone, her fingernails starting to turn blue. She looked up at her silent companion.

"What happened there?" she asked breaking the quiet.

"Zero." Az inhaled sharply and stood quickly. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing for you to apologize for. Zero couldn't get to my father, so I was second best. I got my licks in too." Suddenly, she swayed against him and he slipped an arm around her waist before her knees buckled. "Hey there," Jeb murmured. "Maybe you should lay down. Wouldn't want that hard head of yours denting the floor." Az grimaced at him from under her lashes but let herself be led to the bed. Dropping heavily, Az quickly bounced up as her damp pants were pressed against chilled skin. Jeb watched her pluck the damp shirt away from her stomach and squirm. Jeb took up a soft whistle and resolutely turned away and busied himself by the fire.

Azkadelia hesitated a moment only before shucking the damp clothes and burrowing under the covers on the bed. Hearing her movements still, Jeb pulled her clothes over to dry by the fire. He turned back to see the covers pulled up to her chin, dark eyes watching carefully. "Get some sleep. I'll be over here, if you need me." Jeb said quietly and started to settle into the ladderback chair by the fire. He could feel her eyes on his back as he shrugged into a passing comfortable position. He figured it wouldn't be long until Azkadelia dropped off. Carefully adding another log to the fire, Jeb watched the flame's greedy progress. The soft sigh of her passing into sleep cued his tense muscles to finally relax and Jeb slipped into a light sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Such a Beautiful Mask

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG

Pairing: AZ/Jeb; Cain/DG

Disclaimer: I've yet to figure out a way to own any of this.

AN: I've got a general idea of where this is going but no idea of when we'll get there. Enjoy the ride.

**I'm so sorry on the delay of this chapter. Work got very busy and the rest of life is really busy too. I hope to have chapter 12 up by Christmas. **

Summary: And one day all that would be left was a shell of a woman and a beautiful mask.

Chapter 11

DG knew she was dreaming. She knew her body was lying in a bed in the Ice Palace. She knew Cain was through an open door across the wide sitting room. She also knew, with crystal clarity, that she was standing in the same cave where her sister was possessed by the wicked witch. The scarred, rock walls were forever etched in her memory. She wanted to turn and run. The entrance and waiting sunshine beckoned only steps behind her. But her feet moved her forward, into the blackness. Her steps didn't crunch on the gravel like she knew they should. Instead, all she could hear was a consistent thump and muted screaming.

DG rounded the corner to see her sister encased in translucent green crystal. Her bloodied fists beat a rapid tattoo but the crystal held. Azkadelia's voice rose to almost discernable as she caught sight of her sister. DG rushed to the crystal and placed her hands against the surface only to be shocked away. DG stared in horror at her throbbing hands, welts beginning to form, the skin starting to crack.

"You can't help her." A quiet voice said placidly. DG jerked her head up to see a younger version of her sister perched on a rock out cropping.

"Yes, I can! She's my sister." DG retorted and reached again for the crystal but stopped short of touching it. "I have to save her!"

"She has to save herself." The little girl's voice said. DG began to shake her head.

"No, no, no! I can't be having this conversation. This is a dream!"

"Really?" DG sighed in resignation.

"Can she save herself?" DG asked, eyes pleading with the younger version of her sister.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Can I help her?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Then why are you here? Why am I doing this?" DG's voice rose plaintively.

"You know. DG?"

"What?"

"DG?" The voice was behind her now. Still calling her name and the cave around her began to blur. She looked again at her sister, still banging against the crystal coffin. She wanted to stay and reached again for her sister but her body moved away. The cave began to shake, the rocks tumbling around her, her name echoing against the walls.

"DG! Wake up!" Wyatt's big, warm hands were cupping her shoulders, shaking her. She opened her eyes to Wyatt's concerned face and wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders. "Are you okay? You were screaming."

"Dream. Just a bad, bad dream." DG replied sighing as Wyatt wrapped his arms around her.

"About what?"

"What do you think? Az. I couldn't save her."

"Maybe," and DG's head jerked up at the word, "you aren't supposed to."

"What! I can't believe you'd say that."

"Hear me out darlin', I've been thinking. I know you want to help her. I know. It's who you are. But we've been looking and not getting anywhere. Maybe we, maybe you aren't the person who is supposed to help her."

"And who is? Jeb? I'm her sister."

"I know." Wyatt pulled back to cup her face, thumbs brushing carefully across her cheekbones. He kissed her carefully, just barely touching her lips. "DG, let's go home. We'll just have to see what happens down the road."

"I want to try, one more time." DG pleaded. "Just once more." Wyatt nodded and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

DG sat up further in the bed, crossing her legs and cupped her hands in her lap. Wyatt leaned back and watched the light begin to swirl in her palms. It was still startling to see the magic coming from her. The Light flowing so easily out of her, warm motes in waves of bright power. Closing her eyes, Wyatt watched her take one deep breath and expel it slowly. "Azkadelia. Azkadelia" Every other time she had tried the light had just shimmered like a pond disturbed by a stone. This time the light shimmered once and Azkadelia came into view. "Az!" DG called again sharply. A smile broke across her face and she glanced up to share the grin with him. In the cup of light, they watched Azkadelia toss and turn on a small bed. Short, sun-lightened hair was splayed across her face. The mumbles were barely audible but they watched as her thrashing became more pronounced. Another figure came into view, just the back of a man. DG gasped and called out loudly, "Azkadelia!"

Azkadelia jerked awake at the sound of her name, directly into the arms of Jeb. Clinging tightly, she labored to catch her breath. Jeb pushed her back to arms length and brushed the hair away from her face. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. "I heard you talking in your sleep." Azkadelia sighed and cup her hands in between them and let the Light coalesce.

"Hello, sister." Azkadelia said to the image of her sister in her hands. "You found me."

AN: I apologize profusely for stopping here. This chapter was a struggle to write. It's mostly filler. I've got a lot more planned for chapter 12. And virtual cookies if you can figure out from which fantasy novel the line "maybe, maybe not" is from.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Such a Beautiful Mask

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG

Pairing: AZ/Jeb; Cain/DG

Disclaimer: I've yet to figure out a way to own any of this.

AN: I've got a general idea of where this is going but no idea of when we'll get there. Enjoy the ride.

**Okay, so a day after Christmas but it's up. **

Summary: And one day all that would be left was a shell of a woman and a beautiful mask.

Chapter 12

"Az! Thank God, I found you! I was so worried. I couldn't feel you at all. Mother and Father are going crazy. Areyoualright?" It all came out in a rush of breath. DG leaned closer to the image of her sister and crinkled her nose in confusion. "Did you cut your hair?"

"Evidently. I'm fine, DG." Az replied chuckling. She watched as her sister's bright face sobered.

"Really? Are you really okay?" DG pushed. "I had this horrible dream."

"I know," Az replied and looked away. Jeb's pale eyes caught hers and his slid a hand to cover her bare knee where it poked out from under the cover. It was a heavy weight, a solid reminder of reality. "DG, right now, I'm okay. Jeb found me and aside from failing to outrun a storm, we're safe."

"Well, stay there." DG said brightly. "We'll leave in the morning and should be there in a couple weeks."

"No." Azkadelia's response was quick and sharp. DG's face paled in her vision and hurt creased her features.

"Az, what do you mean?" Tears started to form in DG's dark eyes.

"Sister, don't cry. I just… I just need some time."

"How much?"

"I don't know." Az replied freely, her own tears beginning to run down her cheeks. "But I will come home. I promise. And I won't block you from calling."

"But Az."

"I'm sorry, sister. I have things to figure out."

"By yourself?"

"Jeb will keep me safe. DG, it will be okay. Go home. Tell Mother and Father not to worry."

"But," the small image of DG bowed her head. "You know I love you."

"I know." Azkadelia slowly closed her hands and bowed over them.

~~!~~

The image in DG's hands dissolved in a spurt of warm sparks. She looked with empty eyes up at Wyatt. She wanted to cry, wanted to so very badly. The ache was there, choking her throat.

"Come here," Wyatt murmured and DG scrambled into his embrace.

"I guess we're going home." DG said softly.

"I guess so. Tomorrow is soon enough."

"Will you stay with me tonight?" DG asked quietly. Wyatt didn't answer but reached around the woman in his arms to pull back the covers enough to fit two bodies. The chill of the room finally touched the skin left bared by her nightgown. DG hurried under the heavy covers and waited until Wyatt's warm weight settled at her back. DG grasped his hand as he threw a heavily muscled arm across her waist. She closed her eyes and gripped his hand tighter. His warm breath on her cheek startled her.

"Go to sleep darlin', I'm not going anywhere." His low voice rumbled in her ear then warm lips caressed the juncture of neck and shoulder and DG relaxed into his embrace. Sleep would be a long time coming as she turned her sister's words over and over in her mind. When false dawn touched the room with light, DG gave into the exhaustion and succumbed to sleep.

~~!~~

Azkadelia looked up from her empty hands to find Jeb watching her intently. She kept expecting him to say something but he only stared. Az shivered as the air ghosted down her bare back. She stiffened in embarrassment. She was all but naked in the bed, the blanket clutched against her chest and pooling in her lap. Jeb rose from the bed and grabbed his shirt that had dried by the fire. He dropped the warm shirt in her lap and once again turned his back on the woman in the bed. Jeb spoke as he heard the rustle of fabric and tried not to think about the skin his shirt was sliding over.

"I think the storm has passed. It's a few hours till dawn, you should get some sleep." Silence settled again over the room.

"Jeb," Azkadelia called from the darkness of the bed.

"Yeah, Princess?" Jeb's weary voice replied, sleep just touching the edges.

"Thank you." Jeb looked over his shoulder at the woman curled in the bed. Her dark eyes were serious. Jeb let his gaze wander over the cropped hair and tanned skin, down the long, smooth throat to the dark valley between her breasts just visible in the deep neck of his shirt. Clearing his throat, Jeb nodded before turning back to the smoldering fire and slouching in the chair. Az slid back down in the bed, pulling the scratchy blanket up to her chin and watched Jeb. She didn't know how she'd ended up in this place with an almost stranger. Something about him felt safer, better. She knew DG wanted desperately to be there, to help however she could. Maybe that was why it was easier with him. Maybe it was because he was a kindred spirit. Somehow, it's easier to see someone else's brokenness in the reflection of your own shards.

AN: So, things are starting to move along again for me. This story is coming in fits and starts. Hopefully, more starts now than fits. And I've got a week off because of the holiday break. There is a definite upside to working at a college. So, I'm looking forward to some writing.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Such a Beautiful Mask

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG

Pairing: AZ/Jeb; Cain/DG

Disclaimer: I've yet to figure out a way to own any of this.

AN: I've got a general idea of where this is going but no idea of when we'll get there. Enjoy the ride.

**Yeah, so about having something else up quick because I was off between Christmas and New Year. Sorry about that. But I had off MLK and after getting new brakes on the car and a mani/pedi with my sister, I thought I'd get this chapter up. Things should start to pick up speed now.**

Summary: And one day all that would be left was a shell of a woman and a beautiful mask.

Chapter 13

Azkadelia woke to the sound of waves pounding a not too distant surf and an empty room. The fire had died out but the room was only pleasantly cool. The sun was dimly streaming through the window. She looked to see her shirt and pants were still draped over the chair near the fireplace. Sitting up, she pushed a hand through tangled hair and wished heartily for some breakfast.

The inn was quiet around her. The other occupants were either gone or exceptionally quiet. Listening for another heartbeat for a creak of the steps, Azkadelia hurried from the warm cocoon of the bed and into her now dry, if not crusty, clothes. Gathering her shoes in hand, Az eased the door open and moved into the empty hallway.

Blinking at the bright sunlight, Azkadelia stepped onto the wide front porch of the inn. The rain and darkness had hidden the rest of the town from view when riding in during the height of the storm. A new row of shops ran up both sides of the street. She could just make out colorful houses down the side streets. The air was noticeably fresher here than Central City. It had no metallic bite, not lingering miasma of witch, just clean and salty. People passed up and down the street on morning errands. While her disheveled appearance and bare feet brought stares, they were not unkind. Like Wide Spot, no one recognized her. Hurrying off the porch, Azkadelia turned the corner of the inn and ran into Jeb, hard. She found herself on the ground looking up into a pair of blue eyes that were quickly becoming familiar. With a quick grin, Jeb reached down to pull her from the ground.

"Good morning" Jeb offered, trying not to laugh at the shocked princess. "You hungry?"

"Yes," Az said in counterpoint to her growling stomach.

~~!~~

With the remains of breakfast in between them, Azkadelia curled her hands around a mug of tea. Silence settled between them, not quite uncomfortable but still heavy. Az sighed and turned the mug in her hands.

"So." Jeb started, startling Azkadelia.

"So." Az replied.

"Are we staying here a while then?"

"I don't want to go back, not yet. And this, this is as good a place as any to…"

"To what?"

"I have no idea." Az answered, chuckling.

"Maybe we should get a little more settled. I don't think one bedroom is going to work for us."

"What do we do?"

"I'll ask around. You might want to pick up some more clothes. Not that the 3 days of rumpled and dirty doesn't do it for me." Jeb said and Azkadelia blushed as she looked down at her travel-worn clothes. Seeming for the first time to realize just how worn she looked, Azkadelia rose abruptly from her seat and nodded sharply at Jeb. Laughing silently to himself, Jeb watched Azkadelia walk stiffly up the stairs. Each step was delicate and precise, her back that royal-straight that he hadn't seen since she'd began this chase.

~~!~~

The front room of the inn was mostly empty when the proprietor came around to refill Jeb's mug. Jeb nodded his thanks and the portly man started to move away.

"Say, friend" Jeb said quickly cause the man to turn back. "you wouldn't happen to know of somewhere around here that would be available for a longer term situation."

"You and your girl not in trouble, are ya?" The older man asked, thick hands fisting on his hips.

"No, no sir. Nothin' like that. She's…we're. Just going to be visiting for a while and you know women. Put them somewhere for more than a minute and they want to frilly it up." Jeb shrugged his shoulders in masculine confusion. The older man grinned in sympathy and then scratched at the patch of graying hair on his head.

"Well, you know there might actually be a place. Couple a few streets over went into Central to visit with grandkids. Now that travel is safe, they lit right out. They asked me to keep an eye on it. Going to be gone for a few months. I don't see why you couldn't rent it out. If you are taking care of the upkeep, making sure stuff's still working, I wouldn't have to. It's small but I guess you and your…cousin wouldn't mind.

"Ah, no. She's my. No we wouldn't mind at all. Could I take a look and then we can talk price?"

"Sure thing. My boy'll take you over." The man turned around to bellow towards the kitchen.

"Amos! Get your scrawny ass in here!" A teenage boy came barreling into the front room, apron flapping around skinny legs. "Take…" and the man turned to Jeb for his name.

"Jeb" he supplied quickly.

"Jeb over to the Fiddler's place. Show him around. Make sure the power's still workin' and the water is good." The boy nodded eagerly, happy to get away from peeling potatoes Jeb imagined. Grinning affably, Jeb followed the boy out of the inn and down the street. The boy chattered on about the Fiddler's place, oblivious to his follower. He was happy. This kid was happy. He had that carefree aura that kids seem to wear effortlessly. Jeb couldn't remember that feeling. His teeth gritted as he walked, Jeb tried to pin down the feeling that was choking his throat. The boy turned back as he turned the knob on the house, his smile big and eyes wide. Jeb inhaled sharply. He was jealous. Jealous of this kid, jealous of a life he didn't get to have. Something of that must've shown on his face because the kid stopped talking and conspicuously stepped away from Jeb.

"Mister, is this gonna be alright?" Amos asked quietly. Sighing, Jeb gentled his face. It wasn't this kid's fault that his childhood had been a shit storm. He raised a hand to ruffle the kid's hair.

"Yeah, I think this'll do just fine." The house was small that much was true but it was enough room for the two of them not to be under foot. Hooking an arm around the boy's neck, Jeb walked him from the cottage. "So, what's to do around here?" Jeb asked and let the boy ramble on.

~~!~~

Azkadelia wondered again at what compulsion had overtaken her as she dug through her saddlebags. She'd found the money and maps and trail food but only one change of clothes. Grabbing a handful of the money, Azkadelia headed back out to the mercantile shop the inn owner had said was down the street.

A bell jingled over her head as she entered, drawing the attention of the few patrons in the shop. Polite smiles followed her as she fingered the bolts of cloth and then the few pre-made dresses on a rack. Understanding in theory how clothes were put together meant that Azkadelia had no clue what to do with the long lengths of cloth around her. Somehow she was sure DG would know how to do that. One of those things she must've learnt as a child on a farm or just instinctively known because she was DG. Maybe with time and magic, she could figure out how to make a dress but Az had a feeling it would be a lot of trial and error before something wearable was produced.

"Hello, dear" said a woman at Azkadelia's shoulder. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you." Azkadelia replied. "I, uh, had a bad time on the road and need some clothes." Az hope the lie didn't show on her face.

"Oh my. You poor thing. I think I've got a few things that can fit you. You've a bit of height on you, don't you?" The woman seemed to be her mother's age. She had a cheerful, open face softened by laugh lines and a smile hid no ulterior motives. In mere moments, Azkadelia's arms were filled with dresses, blouses, and skirts. Blushing furiously, Azkadelia only nodded as underthings were added to the pile. Finally putting a stop to the shopping, Az protested as another pair of shoes appeared on the counter.

"Really, this is enough. I won't be here that long." The woman laughed and started to ring up the sale. Carefully counting out the money, Azkadelia handed over the coins and tried to forget how much she'd spent.

"My dear. I hope you don't mind me asking but would you like me to trim up your hair?" The older woman asked kindly. Azkadelia reached up a hand to her choppy locks.

"I had to… it was." Azkadelia stumbled through the explanation.

"You don't have to say anything. Let's just go out back and fix you up nice. Are you here with your family?" The woman asked steering Azkadelia by the elbow onto a back porch. Azkadelia could only nodded and mumble agreement as the woman carried the conversation by herself.

It seemed like she'd gone through a whirlwind when a short time later she was exiting the shop with a new hair cut and one of her new dresses on. The rest of her purchases were wrapped in brown paper and twine and tucked under her arm. As she approached the inn, she could see Jeb reclined in a rocker on the porch. The sun was glinting off his hair and the bottle of sud in his hand relaxed his normally tightly controlled appearance. It wasn't until she reached the end of the porch that Jeb jerked up from his slouch as he recognized her.

The hair was shorter, just brushing her chin and swinging freely. The dress just reached her knees and fluttered around her in the breeze. It left her arms and legs bare. When she wouldn't meet his eyes, Jeb caught her chin in his hand forcing her to meet his gaze. The fire shot into her eyes at his touch. Jeb smiled at her response and dropped her chin.

"Come along then and check out our new home."

TBC

AN: Okay, so I think I know where this is going now. I'm also going to be chaperoning my church's youth group snow camp this weekend. This is either a really bad idea or a really bad idea. Hopefully, I'll get a chance to write. Your continued patience is appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Such a Beautiful Mask

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG

Pairing: AZ/Jeb; Cain/DG

Disclaimer: I've yet to figure out a way to own any of this.

AN: I've got a general idea of where this is going but no idea of when we'll get there. Enjoy the ride.

**So, so very sorry for the delay. The youth snow camp was good except for falling off a horse. Which was embarrassing especially since I've been riding for years. But since it was only two feet into the snow, not all that painful. Then life decided to suck in a major way. **

Summary: And one day all that would be left was a shell of a woman and a beautiful mask.

Chapter 14

Jeb opened the door in front of her and stepped back so Azkadelia could enter. She stared silently at the parlor in front of her. It was the warm hand at the small of her back that propelled her into the cottage.

"So, we can stay here for as long as we want?" Jeb cringed at the hope in her eyes.

"We'll have to leave when the owners return I supposed but that might be a while." Az began to drift through the house, slim fingers brushing over trinkets and photos as she went. Jeb followed as a shadow until she stopped abruptly.

"I've never been somewhere so" and her voice trailed off.

"Small." Jeb supplied.

"Personal." Az turned around to see a confused Jeb. "Look," she continued, pointed at a table of trinkets. "You can see who they are, what they love in this house. Each other, their children. I've never had a home like that."

"Not before she…"

"You've seen the palace. There was very little of any of us there. Nothing warm. And after. There was nothing of me."

"Before," Jeb began quietly, "my father was put in the suit our house was like this. We didn't have much but our home was always where I wanted to be."

"Jeb, I'm sorry about your father. "Az replied, reaching for his hand.

"It wasn't you. If anything, Zero did all of it. He'd always hated my father."

"I don't remember home." Az sighed. "I know I must've had it but the memories are all jumbled and fractured. I try to remember and have that home, that feeling of who I was but every time I try it gets overshadowed."

"Azkadelia," Jeb said as he turned her to face him. "In case you haven't noticed, the people who we've met don't see the witch in you. They only see you." He cupped her face, fingers just brushing her shortened hair. "Maybe you need to figure out how to just see you." Much to Jeb's surprise, Azkadelia came willingly to his embrace, tucking in tight. He expected to feel tears on his neck but she only sighed deeply.

"I feel like I should know how to figure this out. I've lived long enough." She mumbled into his neck. "I'm older than you."

Az could feel his chuckle rumble through her chest. "Not by that much." Jeb retorted. "Not as much as my father and your sister." At that Azkadelia pulled back to meet his gaze.

"Should we talk about that?"

"Not if we don't have to."

"Ah."

"I guess we should get settled then." As Jeb pulled away he felt her palm reach to trace the curve of his cheek. Sighing, as he motioned her toward the back bedroom, they were going to have to talk about it all at some point before this all slipped into a different kind of strange.

The house was small. Two bedrooms, a small bathroom, kitchen and living area made for tight quarters. It was filled with the accumulated stuff of a long life. But two people in one small kitchen attempting to prepare a meal was quickly turning problematic.

As Jeb reached around Azkadelia once again and felt her stiffen, his remaining nerves were rubbed raw. "That's enough," Jeb said sharply and plucked the knife from her hand. "Go away."

"What?" Az spluttered.

"You are in the way. There just isn't enough room for both of us."

"I can cook." She replied indignantly.

"Fine, you can do the next meal. For now, go away." Grabbing her shoulders, Jeb swiftly turned her toward the door and pushed. Az stumbled out the door onto the small back porch. Casting one last glare at the house, Az stalked around to the small lean to that housed the horses. Giving each a nuzzle, Az surveyed the tiny yard. There was a garden, lovingly tended with a stone bench amongst the blooms.

She tried to slow her breathing as she perched on the sun-warmed stone. How dare he? Pushy man thinking he had any right to boss her around. She would show him. As her thoughts spun further down, darkness began to creep into the corner of her vision. Anger rose up like a wave, rising and rising. The darkness of her emotions skittered across her skin with familiarity. The blackness kept rising within her never quite breaking over and sliding out like waves should.

Then Jeb appeared in the fading light of dusk. The pale light washing over him in a soft halo. And the waves in her mind crashed over leaving Az breathless and weak. She stared at him with pale cheeks, trying to control her shallow breathing. Maybe it was the dusk shadows but Jeb didn't seem to notice her distress.

"Are you ready for some supper?" Jeb asked. Nodding mutely Az rose from the stone bench and followed him back to the house.

Dinner was a silent affair. She cleaned up the small mess and retreated to the room she'd claimed as her own. Changing in the dark, Azkadelia tried to relax on the small bed. Instead her eyes refused to close and she stared at the cracks in the ceiling.

Jeb shuffled through the house, quenching the lights. Her quicksilver moods were hard to weather. Sometimes she was a delicate piece of glass a step away from shattering in his hand. Then something inside her turned and he watched as the armor came up around her. He shook his head as he stared at the shut door between them. Entering his own room, he pulled the door too but didn't shut it. The bed, obviously big enough for two, was stiff beneath his back. He hoped for sleep but didn't think it would come as his ears strained for sound from the other room.

It was the same dream. The mists and salt tang in his throat. He could see her in front of him. Almost dancing between the trails of fog and just beyond his fingers. Like before his hands reached for her but this time he could feel the flesh beneath his hands. Azkadelia spun into his arms bouncing softly against him. No, this was not the same dream. Now, she was smiling and looking younger than her years. She swayed against him. Nothing haunted her eyes now. Azkadelia leaned in close, his arms coming around her firmly without his command. Jeb's nose filled with the scent of her. He couldn't stop himself from letting his lips run down the smooth column of her throat. Jeb pulled her closer. His mind knew what her body felt like against his and it made this dream all the more real. Somehow she'd spun out of his arms again and with a groan he woke to the sound of her laughter in his ears.

"Damn it. Damn it all." Jeb cursed, his body still humming and painfully hard. Levering himself up from the bed, he crept to the door and headed for the kitchen. The wooden floor creaked under his foot and he looked up sharply at her door. He cursed again as he saw the door swinging easily and moonlight showing an empty bed.

TBC…sorry for the cliffhanger.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Such a Beautiful Mask

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG

Pairing: AZ/Jeb; Cain/DG

Disclaimer: I've yet to figure out a way to own any of this.

AN: I've got a general idea of where this is going but no idea of when we'll get there. Enjoy the ride.

**I swear this isn't an abandoned story. My workload has doubled in two of my three jobs. (Yes, I have three but two are part-time.) And we are checking in with DG and Wyatt because someone asked for it. Apologize for the slowness between updates, truly I am. Keep reading and reviewing. **

Summary: And one day all that would be left was a shell of a woman and a beautiful mask.

Chapter 15

DG dropped her best curtsy, which really wasn't very good at all, before kissing her mother's soft cheek and leaving the Queen's solarium. Wyatt waited outside the room attempting to be patient. By all appearances, waiting casually by the door, hat tipped low over his eyes but his hand hovered near the pistol on his hip. Some habits were very hard to break.

"All finished darlin'?" Wyatt asked with a smirk. Sighing dramatically in relief, DG linked he arm through his and turned them down the wide hall.

"It was a perfectly nice…interrogation." She grinned up but quickly sobered as she continued. "She's just so worried about Az. We all are. I tried to reassure her but I know she wants to talk to Az herself. And I know Az needs to deal on her own."

Cain pulled them into a sunny alcove. "And what about what you need, Princess?" Wyatt asked smoothing his thumbs over her cheekbones. DG sighed into his hands and closed her eyes.

"God. Sometimes, I don't even know. I think about what I would be doing back in Kansas. Still working at the diner or finally getting on my bike and riding far, far away. Then somehow I am here and a princess, with a whole family. There are time when it's just too much of a fairy tale."

"So, what do you want to do?"

DG shrugged her shoulders, pushing into his embrace. "This is good for now."

"Darlin'," Wyatt said softly. "You know I'd do whatever you asked if it would make you happy." His face was tight and serious. Reaching up DG let her lips connect with his, let the fire race down her veins.

"I know."

Wyatt leaned back into the kiss still startled by the intensity of what he felt for her. What he had with Adora was soft, familiar but this was different. There was a ferocity in this that overwhelmed him. The restraint was wearing him thin. DG gasped as once gentle hands pulled her roughly closer. Before his hands could wander to more interesting places, Wyatt pulled away with a groan.

"Why, Wyatt? Why do you keep pulling away?" DG asked with hurt coloring her face. "I thought you feel, you felt…" Her voice faded out, big eyes shining bluer with tears. Wyatt sighed and leaned his forehead against hers before exhaling on a deep sigh. He was fumbling through this like Glitch through a speech. Wyatt didn't remember ever feeling this terrified with Adora.

~~!~~

The screen door slammed loudly behind him as Jeb rushed into the empty night. Without thought his feet carried him down the dark streets to the beach. He crested the dune, his eyes frantically scanning the waterline. Jeb's gaze was drawn to the lone figure at the water's edge. The moonlight reflected harshly off her white gown. From this distance she was all harsh lines and sharp angles.

Before Jeb realized what he was doing, he was down the stretch of beach, spinning Azkadelia to face him. "Are you crazy?" He shouted, shaking her until she stumbled in his grasp. "What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep." Her eyes were quiet but her voice was steel. Her muscles tensed under his hands and he dropped his hands away.

"Great. You couldn't sleep. So, you decide to stroll on the beach at midnight?"

"I needed to think." Jeb turned in disgust to stare at the water lapping at his feet. "Something happened today." Azkadelia said after waiting a beat. Jeb slanted hard eyes towards her and she let the words slide out of her mouth. "When you pushed me out of the kitchen, I got so angry. I don't even think you can imagine how angry. And it terrified me."

"Why?"

"I thought that kind of darkness was gone but it rose up again."

"We all have dark places inside of us."

"Yes, but" and she lifted her palms in front of her to let the Light crackle like lightening between her hands. "I can hurt you." She let the light fizzle to sparks. "And I don't want to hurt you."

"What stopped you?" Jeb asked as the sparks steamed loudly in the surf.

"I saw you and everything just fell away. Like it just pulled away and left me empty."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Jeb asked tugging her hand to face him again. Her dark eyes reflected the moonlight and her fear.

"I didn't know how. I haven't had anyone to talk to in such a long time and I didn't want to scare you away."

"I don't scare easy." Jeb replied letting her pull her hand away. "You can't talk to your sister or mother?" He asked but knowing the answer.

"No. They…I." Azkadelia stopped and her eyes pleaded to not finish the sentence. "How can I? I imprisoned my mother and almost let my sister fall to her death."

"Was that really you?"

The slap of the waves on the sand almost covered up her response. "Yes." Az whispered and turned toward home. Jeb wanted to follow but his legs were firmly planted on the sand. It seemed he was the one needing some time to think. The fear of her missing from the house had receded and left him almost dizzy. She overwhelmed him at every turn. What had started as required protectiveness had morphed into a sizzling attraction and something desperate. Something that made letting her walk away feel like a part of his heart was being ripped away. Jeb laughed to himself at the thought. He watched his father be imprisoned in a tin suit and assumed him long dead. His mother died in his arms just as his childhood was fading away. The Resistance had hardened him like it did most fighters but there was a recklessness in his hatred of the witch. He had nothing left to live for anyway, why not fight with all he had. Then out of nowhere his father is alive and years of living with an austerity of feeling ended in a heartbeat. Living without feeling was easier, safer to be sure. And as trite as it sounded Jeb wasn't in the mood for safe and easy when it came to the sad-eyed princess. He might not be able to fix her but they could be broken together.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Such a Beautiful Mask

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG

Pairing: AZ/Jeb; Cain/DG

Disclaimer: I've yet to figure out a way to own any of this.

AN: I've got a general idea of where this is going but no idea of when we'll get there. Enjoy the ride.

**The writing comes faster than the typing of all of this. I'm old school that way. Apologize for the slowness between updates, truly I am. Keep reading and reviewing. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but it gets us where we are going. **

Summary: And one day all that would be left was a shell of a woman and a beautiful mask.

Chapter 16

He sat on the beach for hours it seemed, the sand, cold and damp beneath him. There was no burst of light as the sun broke the horizon. Clouds hung heavy and dark over the churning sea. The wind began to blow the foam on the waves and the air turned colder. A nasty storm was brewing and the last place he wanted to be was on the exposed beach. Hurrying up the beach, Jeb tried to ignore the silence of the empty streets. He knew it was early but the town seemed eerily still. He was surprised to see a light blazing in the front window of the little cottage.

Quietly as possible, Jeb pulled open the door and entered the kitchen. She was sitting in the shadows. Her hands fell in the puddle of light from the lamp in the center of the small table. Given the two seaming cups on the surface, Jeb sat, watching her closely. "A storm is coming." Jeb said, wrapping chilled fingers around the mug.

"I know." Azkadelia said quietly watching silent lightening trace across the sky. Thunder rumbled forcefully, shaking the small house. Jeb watched her hands convulsed around the mug, just once. "Once I enjoyed the storm. The power I could pull to my hands. I wore lightening like a crown and thunder as a robe." Her fingers clinched again, knuckles going white at the next crash.

"And now?" Jeb prompted, disturbed by her description of the storm.

"They terrify me."

Slowly rising from the chair, Jeb extended a hand across the table. She was considering, her eyes narrowing as she weighed her choices. When her chilled, small hand slid into his Jeb let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. With a gentle tug, Az came to her feet and followed him into the tiny living room. Standing silently by the couch, Az rubbed at the palm of her hand while Jeb coaxed a fire to light. It soon crackled to life, warming the small room. Rain beat a heavy tempo on the roof, the drops heavy and hard. Turning back to his silent companion, Jeb settled on the small sofa, tugging on her hand until she tucked herself in beside him. He let a hand drift to her short, dark hair and ran his fingers through the silky strands soothing her as much as himself. On a sigh, Jeb felt her body relax against his, the muscle and bone seeming to melt against him.

Azkadelia let her head drift to rest on Jeb's shoulder. The storm still swirled around them but there was something about the tiny bubble of warmth that soothed the frayed edges of her spirit. It was so very easy to slip into a hazy doze and let the world fade out.

Jeb tried not to startle when her head settled more heavily on his shoulder. Her breath had evened into sleep. Shifting enough to gather her into his arms, Jeb lifted the sleeping princess and headed toward the back bedroom. Her head lifted from the crook of his neck when Jeb settled her on the bed. Her eyes were hazy until the symphony of the storm roared to a crescendo overhead. Slipping into the bed beside her, Jeb pulled her unresisting body close to his. "Go back to sleep. I'll be here."

Laying so close, Azkadelia felt only warmth from the strong arms wrapped around her. She let her hands lay carefully on his bare chest, her body achingly aware of all the exposed skin. "Jeb, I don't…" Az began craning her head back to see his eyes in the dim light.

"Darlin' just sleep." Jeb said softly, settling more comfortably onto the mattress and closing his eyes. Her eyes refused to shut, darting between his relaxed face and the play of fire and lightening on the wall.

Jeb woke when a sharp elbow jabbed him painfully in the ribs. At some point Azkadelia had rolled out of his embrace and laid sprawled beside him. The face he'd grown used to, younger and open, was replaced with a marble mask. There was no warmth to her anymore. Her full lips were pulled tight into a thin line. Each angle of her face somehow sharper than before. She was mumbling something, the words unintelligible but the malice behind them palpable. Reaching out a hand, Jeb started to touch her bare shoulder only to pull back quickly in shock. He looked down to see his fingertips were red and his hand smarted from the burn.

"Azkadelia." Jeb called, not ready to touch her again. "Az, wake up." He voice grew louder as her mumbling grew sharper. Leaning over so he could clearly see her face he thundered, "Princess! Wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open and all traces of the woman he knew were gone. The eyes he was staring into belonged to the witch. Her lips twisted into a mockery of a smile. It seemed that the world contracted to a pinpoint and all her could feel was the horrible pressure on his chest and a blinding light before his world went dark.

~~!~~

DG jerked awake with a scream and kept on screaming. The sound hurtling up from her chest to fill the dark air of her room. With a lightening crack the door connecting her room to Wyatt's snapped opened, the handle embedded in the wall behind it from the force. It was the feel of Wyatt's warm skin against her own chilled flesh that stopped the screaming. DG's body shuddered in his arms but words wouldn't come out.

"DG, DG honey, what's wrong?" Wyatt asked chafing her cold arms. "Darlin' please" Wyatt urged. The eyes that looked up at him weren't tear-filled. Her wide blue eyes were dilated to pin pricks and darkness stared back at him.

"She's back." DG whispered.

"Who?"

"The witch." DG said softly, as if she was afraid she would conjure a ghost. "The witch is back."

AN: So, what started out not as I wanted, actually ended up better than I planned. Expect to see an expanded DG/Wyatt section in the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Such a Beautiful Mask

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG

Pairing: AZ/Jeb; Cain/DG

Disclaimer: I've yet to figure out a way to own any of this.

AN: I've got a general idea of where this is going but no idea of when we'll get there. Enjoy the ride.

**AN: Wow, I'm delinquent aren't I? The story kind of abandoned me for a while after that cliffhanger. I know I left people thinking WTH. Sorry about that. I had great plans to get writing done during a trip but that just didn't happen. Instead I'm writing this in the hospital as my mom is recovering from a stroke. If you look back, you'll see that about a year ago I was writing just about the same thing. **

Summary: And one day all that would be left was a shell of a woman and a beautiful mask.

Chapter 17

DG was on her feet and out the door before Wyatt could comprehend what had happened. Barefeet slapped against cold marble as DG hurtled towards her mother's suite of rooms. She would never be sure if it was her magic the opened the doors before her but they parted before her face impacted the sturdy oak.

"Moth…" DG shouted as she careened through another doorway. She stopped short at the sight of her mother disheveled in the arms of her father. Ahamo's sharp glare halted her progress. Sinking to her nees as her mother's side, she looked at her mother's distraught face. DG felt a soft hand smooth over her tangled hair in short strokes, "Mother." DG began again in an almost whisper. "Did you feel that?"

"Yes, my dear one, I did." Lavender's soft voice was laced with fear.

"It was the witch, wasn't it? She wasn't really gone?" DG's voiced wavered as she vocalized the source of her panic.

Ahamo spoke quickly. "No. It wasn't the witch. She is well and truly vanquished. That wave of power was generated from Azkadelia."

"What?" DG asked confused.

"The possession changed your sister, fundamentally. Something must have reminded her of her years spent as the vessel of the witch and she went back to that dark place."

"I knew a man like that." Wyatt said quietly from the door. DG rose from her knees and hurried to Wyatt, tucking herself into his embrace. That his arms wrapped around her quickly and in front of her parents was doubly reassuring. "Some men, for some reason, didn't handle some parts of being a Tin Man well. Something traumatic would happen and then in the future all it was take would be a sound or even a smell and they were back to that moment. Some got quiet, some were violent but the worst just weren't themselves anymore." Ahamo nodded in agreement.

"Right, no I've heard of that. PTSD." At the blank looks, she continued. "Post-traumatic stress disorder." She shrugged. "I heard about it on the news, back before." She paused again. "So, we do we do? I don't know anything about fixing this."

"I don't know." The Queen mumbled. "But we must ensure that Jeb is well. That wave of power rocked us despite the distance." Wyatt stiffened with concern for his son.

"I'll go prepare horses." Wyatt began and started to pull away.

"No. There is a faster way." Lavender replied, her voice firming with purpose.

"A travel storm?" DG asked

"No, that is not our only method of travel. There is another way that is less destructive."

"Tell me." DG urged moving back to kneel at her mother's feet. She gripped her mother's hands tightly, squeezing for her to continue.

"It is in essence very simple. Focus on the flare of light that is your sister and draw yourself to her." At DG's blank face, the Queen chuckled. "You will know your sister when you reach out for the light. She won't be able to hide from you now. My dear, why do you think Azkadelia always won when you played hide and seek. You were never very good at hiding your light."

"And I can pull this off?" DG replied doubtfully.

"If you believe strongly enough." Lavender replied giving her daughter's hands encouraging pressure.

"Come on Princess", Wyatt called from the door. "We can't go anywhere dressed like this."

"You will be fine, my child. Just believe in the light, your light. It will not fail you." Lavender said as DG kissed her mother's cheek and then hurriedly hugged her father. She reached for Wyatt's hand and made for her rooms quickly.

~~!~~

DG was slipping on her scuffed tennis shoes as Wyatt buckled on his gun belt. Her hands shook as she tied the laces for a third time. Standing up with a sigh, she looked to Wyatt.

"I'm stalling." DG murmured. She broke eye contact as his warm, familiar arms circled around her.

"How come?" Wyatt's voice rumbled above her head.

"Scared, I guess. What if I don't do it right?"

"Darlin?" Wyatt said forcing her to look up at him. His lips slanted over hers, moving slowly. The heat between them building only to a simmer. Desire was banked in favor of tenderness. When he pulled away, DG caught his gaze again. "Darlin', I love you. And there isn't anything you can't do. You'll believe enough for this to work. And if you can't, I will." DG rose up on her toes to seal her lips to his again.

When DG stepped back, he recognized that determined look on her face. He'd seen it before when she charged in on a holographic fight and countless other times on their race to save the OZ. She reached for his hands, lacing her fingers tight with his and shut her eyes. Not knowing what else to do, Wyatt closed his eyes as well and prayed to whoever was listening that he would end up with his son.

DG slowed her breathing like Tutor had instructed. That process was becoming easier and easier. Finding that calm place inside where the Light dwelt was almost instantaneous now. Like before she reached out toward the ocean, where she knew her sister to be. It was faint but there, pulsing slowly in the dark was the glimmer of her sister. Mentally wrapping herself around the presence of Wyatt, DG threw herself headlong towards the sparkle of light by the sea. The wind….space….time flew hard against her face until suddenly the light that was so far away was beneath her. All she had to do was reach out and grab it. Surely it wasn't that simple? Opening her eyes, DG gasped in surprise as she stood in the yard of a small cottage by the sea. Tugging on Wyatt's hand, she watch him crack open his eyes to see the sight.

"I did it!" DG said in breathless awe. Reaching up, DG kissed him hard, her emotions tumbling over in pride and relief. The wind still whipped from the passing storm and DG huddled into her jacket. The little cottage was dark and far too quiet. Stepping back, DG let Wyatt move first towards the wooden door. It opened smoothly under his hand and then they stepped from the damp air into the dark kitchen.

The small space was empty and DG moved unerringly towards the back bedroom. The door was shut and she hesitated before reaching for the knob. It turned but the door did not budge from the frame. She leaned a shoulder against it but it still was stuck. Wyatt nudged her out of the way and pushed hard until the old door popped loose from the frame.

It was shock that stopped them there at the edge of the room. Just an instant of disbelief that what their eyes said had happened really did. Then the tableau broke and Wyatt moved to scoop his son into his arms. DG raced across the bed to her sister curled into a ball.

"Jeb? Jeb?" Wyatt urged, a knowledgeable hand feeling the shallow breathing of his son. There were no marks on his skin but the wall behind him was darkened from the blast and plaster was cracked on the floor showing his impact. "Jeb!" Wyatt called again with more force, shaking him gently. It seemed forever before his eyes opened and he squinted in the dim light.

"Dad?" His voice was faint and confused but Wyatt pulled his son in close to his chest, sighing in relief. "Dad." He said again after a few minutes, his voice gaining strength. "I'm okay. I think." Sitting up he leaned against his father's comforting strength, momentarily that small boy again. "Az? Is she okay?" He asked pushing further upright to see the occupant of the bed.

The both watched as DG reached out a tentative hand toward her sister's curled figure. The pressure of her hand on Azkadelia's shoulder produced no response. Bowing her head, DG focused inward on her light, no knowing why but only that it was the only way to reach out to her sister.

**Az? Az! Wake up**

The pulse of Light that was her sister glowed faintly.

**Azkaelia!**

And the Light glittered brightly once and then once again. Then ever so faintly she felt her sister respond.

**DG? Whatareyou**

**You need to wake up!**

DG pulled back away from the light until she could see her sister with physical eyes. She reached again for her sister with her hand. The flesh beneath it still cold to the touch. "Az." She called again aloud, shaking her sister's shoulder. She didn't move for a moment but then moaned as her body unconsciously uncurled.

Opening her eyes, Azkadalia could only see Jeb propped against his father on the far side of the room, his face pale. "What happened?" Azkadelia asked, rising up on one elbow. "Where am I?"

TBC

AN: Okay, so yes. Az is exhibiting some signs of PTSD. Bonus points to those who assumed that. We'll keep moving forward as quickly as possible. Thanks for the continued reading and reviewing. I'm much happier with this chapter than some of the previous ones. Although the next chapter is bubbling away in my head and I'm really excited for it.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Such a Beautiful Mask

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG

Pairing: AZ/Jeb; Cain/DG

Disclaimer: I've yet to figure out a way to own any of this.

AN: I've got a general idea of where this is going but no idea of when we'll get there. Enjoy the ride.

**AN: Sorry, had some health issues that prevented me from writing both in time and desire. I think we are much closer to the end than ever before. And NaNoWrMo guilt got me going.**

Summary: And one day all that would be left was a shell of a woman and a beautiful mask.

Chapter 18

Time froze at Azkadelia's words. Everything seemed just to stop. She turned to see her sister's brow furrowed in confusion. Her dark blue eyes were brimming with concern. Wyatt kneeled by his son, two pairs of ice blue eyes mirroring watchfulness. But Jeb, his familiar features were hardened by hurt. Then in an instant, time rushed in and DG's voice sputtered to life.

"Az, sweetie, what's the last thing you remember?" DG asked carefully.

"I…I don't know. Dinner at the palace with…with the Eastern Guild contingent?" Azkadelia replied with difficulty. "Why?"

"Az, that was weeks ago. The night you went missing. You don't remember?" It was the hand reaching out that had Azkadelia scrambling off the bed. The trio of faces rooted her to the cold, wooden floor.

"You don't remember anything form the past weeks?"

Azkadelia closed her eyes tightly, swaying against the wall. Something flashed behind her eyes. Feelings of running, fear and strangely, freedom raced through her brain, incoherent and jumbled. One last image flashed before she opened her eyes, the feeling of lips placed tenderly against hers. Opening her eyes, she let her body slide down the wall till she sat on the floor. Shaking her head as the tears rolled down her cheeks, "Nothing," she said. "Or not enough of something. I know don't what happened." She felt her sister's arms circle around her shoulders. A single flicker of guilt had her searching from Jeb's eyes across the room. Something told her that this man had held her as she cried before.

DG looked over to Wyatt as all attempts to soothe her sister failed. Silent tears continued to stream down her face as her body hunched in on itself. Nothing she'd learned in her brief stint in junior college about human psychology would come to her mind when she needed it.

Jeb wanted to be angry with her. Oh, how he wanted to be angry but the effort was exhausting. She didn't deserve his anger any more than his father did. The time, the miles, the words that hung between them now had changed the hard place that was his heart. Curiosity bred desire but that had turned into something darker and deeper than mere want. Levering himself up from the floor, Jeb felt his chest ache at the motion. His father stood with him, a bracing hand on his shoulder. He took the few steps that separated him from Azakdelia and reached down pull her to her feet. She moved unresistingly and leaned heavily against him. It took little effort to move through the small cottage, out the kitchen door, and into the dark morning. The storm had passed leaving faint wisps of cloud to streak the dawn. The wind was bracing but seemed like it would warm with the sun. He settled them on the little bench in the garden. The tears had slowed but Azkadelia's head hung low, her short hair shading her face. Cupping her face, Jeb lifted her head until he could see her eyes. They were dark with emotion, far darker than he'd ever seen them. But there wasn't anger or cruelty in those dark depths. No, it was fear, crystalized.

"Tell me," Jeb urged. "Tell me what's wrong, sweetheart."

"I, Gods, I just can't remember it. Or remember enough. I get little bits and pieces. I don't know where I've been or what I've done."

"It's okay. You don't have to remember."

"No, no. It's not. It's too much like before. There are things I know I did, she did, we did that I can't remember. I know I hurt people." Azkadelia looked down and her eyes focused on the quickly bruising mark centered on Jeb's bare chest. "Oh, oh no. I did that, didn't I?" Azkadelia asked plaintively. She reached thin fingers towards his chest and Jeb flinched as they came in contact with his tender skin.

"You didn't know. You weren't yourself. You didn't mean to." Jeb said emphatically as his hands slipped to her shoulders to give her a little shake. Azkadelia shook her in disagreement.

"Will you," and her voice was small. "let me heal it?" Azkadelia asked softly. Jeb only nodded as her fingers pressed more firmly into his skin. The warmth oozed into his skin, first from her fingertips and then radiating from her palm. He could see the faintest of light shimmering under her palm and then she pulled away.

"Thank you." Jeb said softly as he raised a hand to touch his pain and bruise free chest.

"You shouldn't be thanking me. I hurt you." And Az pressed both of her hands against the warm skin of Jeb's chest. His heart was a comforting consistent thump under her palms.

"But I'm still here." And his eyes bore into her face until she looked up. "I'm still here. And you're still here. After everything, you are still here."

"But how much of me is here?"

"The important part. Your heart." And it was Jeb's turn to place a calloused hand against the bare skin exposed by her night gown. He let his fingers just barely brush the soft skin over her heart. "Who you are, who you were before the witch hasn't changed. The person that loved her sister, who adored her mother. That person is still here. The person that was loved by her parents and sister, she is still here."

"How, how after all of this, can I ever be that person again?" And her shoulders began to tremble under his hands. She was so close, so dangerously close to the edge again. It would take only the barest push to send over careening over the edge again.

Jeb slid forward the remaining inches and gathered the quaking princess into his arms and when those dark eyes met his, he slanted his lips across hers and poured all that was inside of him into that small fraction of melded skin. There was only an instant of cold marble lips beneath his. Then warmth blossomed and her lips moved tentatively under his. It was sweet and hot. The dreams of having her in his arms paled in comparison to the flesh and blood woman in his hands. It would be so easy to take it deep and drown in her. Just sink into each other but Jeb slowly reeled back until he was brushing the barest of kisses across her freckled cheekbones.

"I don't," Azkadelia began. "That was…" and a blush crept under her tan.

"Yeah, it was." And Jeb had to grin at the blushing princess until her smile mirrored his. Then her face sobered.

"What now? There's still so much, just so much." She asked.

"I don't know but maybe we should start with breakfast and go from there." Jeb said with a smile and rose to his feet pulling the princess along with him.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Such a Beautiful Mask

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG

Pairing: AZ/Jeb; Cain/DG

Disclaimer: I've yet to figure out a way to own any of this.

AN: I've got a general idea of where this is going but no idea of when we'll get there. Enjoy the ride.

**AN: I swear, all I do in these is apologize for the delay in posting. I'm pretty sure this is the last or next to last chapter.**

Summary: And one day all that would be left was a shell of a woman and a beautiful mask.

Chapter 19

Silence reigned in the small kitchen when Jeb and Azkadelia eased through the door. Wyatt dominated the door frame into the parlor and DG flitted between stove top, door frame and table. She paused between door and table when her sister and Jeb moved into the small space. A jittery smile crossed DG's face and she bounced on her toes until the urge overcame her and she launched herself across the space to embrace her sister. Az stumbled under the weight of her sister, surprised at the strength in the arms circling her neck. It was the warmth of Jeb's hand at the small of her back that sealed her resolve. At her returned touch, the magic between them sparked to life haloing the sisters in light. They held each other close and basked in the warmth and comfort the light gave off. Finally, Azkadelia eased back, wiping the tears from her sister's face.

"Oh, Az" DG began holding tight to her sister's hands. "I was so worried and scared. Okay more than a little scared. You really freaked me out and that takes a lot." The words spilled from DG's mouth like a waterfall. She pulled her sister close for another fierce hug.

"DG," came a quiet murmur from the door frame, "let her catch her breath, why don't you?" DG let out a nervous laugh at Wyatt's words and backed away a step. "I think we could all use some food. You two go get presentable and we'll work on some breakfast." Wyatt continued easing out of the door and into the cramped kitchen space. DG backed up until she felt the warm bulk of Wyatt behind her and Azkadelia passed with a blush riding high on her cheeks. Jeb followed close behind, nodding his thanks to his father. DG had turned away, so only Wyatt was able to see the arm Jeb tucked around Azkadelia's waist as they moved into the parlor. Moving with easy grace, Wyatt set to work on food as the sounds of twin doors opening and shutting echoed through the small house.

The food was hot and waiting for Jeb and Azkadelia as they quietly entered the kitchen. It was DG's turn to blush as she was still in Wyatt's embrace as the other couple entered. There were conversations yet to be had and that was one that could wait. But Wyatt slid one hand down for a possessive squeeze of DG's hip before the group sat for an almost silent breakfast.

It took no words, just an upraised eyebrow and jerk of a chin for Jeb and Wyatt to rise from the table and head out the door. Leaving the two sisters sitting in strained silence, Jeb could feel a familiar pair of dark eyes follow him out the door.

"So," DG began carefully. "You'll be coming home with us." She hadn't meant it to be a question. She'd been going for firm and direct. An order even, if that's what it took. Instead it was unsure and plaintive.

"I don't know. I really don't." Azkadelia replied after quiet had filled the gap between them. "I don't know if home is where I should be right now." It might have been the first honest thing she'd said in a long time.

"Why not? Your family is there. People who love you." DG countered. Azkadelia swallowed hard, looking into her sister's eyes. Concern, confusion and love were all there but it was clear she didn't understand. Jeb had been the one to say that she needed to tell people what was wrong if she wanted them to understand.

"DG, I know this probably does not make much sense to you. I know you all love me. I've never doubted that. But being there, around everyone, it was more than I could bear, I think. That's why I ran." DG opened her mouth to speak but Az held up a hand but smiled. "I've got to get this out. DG you woke up from a dream into a reality where you had a family and a past and everything you'd ever dreamed of could come true. I woke up from a nightmare to find that it was not a dream at all. I remember everything, _everything_, I did. Everyone I hurt. Everything I said. It haunts me. And…and I know everyone means well but I'm not the same person I was. I don't know that I can ever be that girl again." Azkadelia stopped and sighed. Tears were streaming freely down DG's cheeks. "But I know that's what everyone is expecting. That one day I'll wake up and all the demons won't be there anymore. That somehow everything that we've been through will fade away and I'll be that girl again. So, I tried. I tried so hard to be her. To smile when I'm supposed to. To laugh at the right time. But every time I lied on the outside a part of me was breaking on the inside. And I was so afraid that I'd get so broken that I couldn't ever be fixed again. I wouldn't ever be whole." Azkadelia continued in a whisper, her eyes tightly closed against the truths she was about to say. "And a part of me hated you, all of you for it. That it was so easy for you. You came back to life with a family and the road was so easy for you, so golden. And that made me hate myself even more. I know this hasn't been easy for you. Everything you knew was gone, everyone you knew and your history was changed. I know that's been difficult for you. I wanted to be supportive and there for you but I just couldn't. I tried to bury all of that deep and it blew up in my face. And I know it hurt people." Reaching tentatively across the table for her sister's hand, Azkadelia asked softly, "Can you forgive me?"

"Oh, Az. Of course." She gripped her hand tightly, pushing strength through their magical bond. "I had no idea you were feeling this way. I don't know what to say but I want to help, to make it better. I'd never thought I'd have a sister and I couldn't handle it if I lost you now. We'll do whatever you want us to. We love you."

Both sisters smiled through tears, DG loosened her grip on her sister's hand to come around the table and gather her close. "You know, I only made it through the one semester at the community college and I don't remember much of it. But the intro to psych class taught me a little bit about human nature." She waved away her sister's confused look at the reference to community college. "Everybody gets to grieve in their own way. And this is grief too, I think. You have to do what's right for you. But you have to talk, if not to me, then somebody. You can't keep all this bottled up inside." Az nodded in agreement letting her forehead come to rest against DG's. This time when silence fell across the room it was gentle and welcome.

~~!~~

Jeb hadn't taken two steps off the back porch before he was swung into the arms of his father. There was no delay in his response. For the moment he could be a little boy, seeking comfort from his dad. He let Wyatt's strength seep into him and tried not to let the shaking be noticeable. The brush of his father's hand over the back of his head brought back memories, too many and not enough at the same time. He clutched closer at his father's shirt wishing he could be that child again. They stood there in the morning sun for hours it seems until Wyatt finally released his hold. Putting him at arm's length, he cast an appraising eye over his son.

"Are you okay? You looked pretty rough when we arrived." Wyatt asked searching his son's face carefully.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay. She healed it, whatever it was. I'm okay, dad." Jeb answered quickly.

"If you're sure." Wyatt replied. "Do ya know what happened? DG could feel that surge of power back at Central. Woke the whole place up."

Jeb sighed and scrubbed a hand across his face. "It was a rough night. It's been rough. She's, gods, sometimes I don't even know what to say." He looked up into his father's eyes. "And sometimes I know exactly how she's feeling." Jeb walked over to the stone bench and settled down heavily. "Her world has been turned inside out. Everything she thought she knew is gone and even though what she knew was horrible, it's still gone." When his dad settled in beside him he continued, staring down at his hands. "I think she's just been faking it all along and it was killing her. Trying to be the person everyone thought she was supposed to be. It was breaking her."

"What are you going to do? Think you'll be coming back with us?"

"No. I'm sure on that score. She's not ready for all of that yet. Shoot, neither am I for that matter."

"So, you'll stay with her." Wyatt asked carefully.

"Yes. Don't think I could leave if I wanted to." Jeb's reply was soft but firm.

His father chuckled. "You've got your hands full then."

"Well," Jeb smirked. "It's not like your princess is any easier to handle than mine is." Jeb laughed delicately as his father blushed.

"About that." Wyatt began.

"Dad. It's fine." Jeb grinned and then softened. "If she makes you happy, that's all that matters."

"Thanks son." Wyatt said, gripping Jeb's shoulder in appreciation.

"Can I ask?" And he was suddenly a gawky, unsure teenager again. "How did you know? I mean with Mom and DG. How did you know?"

Wyatt sighed but looked up smiling. "With your mom, it was always there. From the very beginning, when she wouldn't give me the time of day. There was just something right about being with her. She made me a better man. I'll always love her, until the day I die."

"But?" Jeb interrupted.

"Being in that suit. Gods I thought, no I knew, that parts of me were dying. Not my body, no Zero took care of that, but my heart." Wyatt shook his head to dispel the memories. "I was losing what I knew was real and what I was watching. It was like something was shriveling up inside me and dying. I never thought I'd get out of that tin suit. And then DG comes barreling in with a stick." He grinned at the memory. "She just wouldn't let go. Stubborn streak a mile wide in that one. And all those parts that I thought were dead, weren't. It's like she brought me back to life, to a life that I never thought I could have again."

"Dad?"

"Yeah, son?"

"I don't know how to do this. How to be your son."

"I know. Me either."

"I'd lost you and then mom and was on my own for such a long time. And now you're here and I'm so glad but."

"But," Wyatt finished for him. "It's not the same. I know."

"Do you think we could try being friends?"

"Son, I think with women like DG and Azkadelia in their lives a man could use every friend he can find." Wyatt finished on a chuckle. Jeb nodded in rueful agreement. "Speaking of, we'd better go check on them. They find trouble faster than anyone I know." In that shared frustration, both men stood and headed back towards the kitchen.

They were greeted with the sounds of quiet laughter and two dark heads close together in conversation. Both sisters looked up as Wyatt and Jeb walked through the screen door. DG's eyes softened and she leaned in to kiss her sister's cheek again before standing.

"Come on Cain, it's time for us to go." DG said looking up into his clear blue eyes and questioning look. She only smiled in reply to his unasked question.

"Mr. Cain." Azkadelia called his attention. When his eyes met hers, she smiled a quick smile before continuing. "Take care of my sister."

Wyatt pulled on his hat and used a finger to tip it towards her as he answered. "Yes, ma'am. That's what I intend to do." DG grabbed his hand, and winking at Jeb, pulled Wyatt towards the kitchen door and the yard beyond. Moments later a telltale pop announced their departure and the yard was quiet again.

Jeb felt more than heard Azkadelia sigh behind him. Turning he stepped closer but resisted the urge to reach out and touch her. "You okay?" He asked, searching her tired eyes.

"No. Maybe. I was able to tell DG some things. It helped, I think." Azkadelia replied.

"I guess we're staying here for a while longer then."

"Yes, I'm know I'm not ready to go back. Is that okay?" Suddenly she was all nerves and she shied away from his gaze. Jeb stepped closer until he could tilt her face up to his.

"I'm not going anywhere. We'll stay as long as you want." The smile that blossomed across her face at his words made his heart do a stutter step in his chest. He'd do anything to keep her smiling like that. "You look beat. Why don't you go get some sleep?"

She looked up at him again, from under her lashes. "Don't we need to talk? About before?"

Jeb laughed. "Probably but it can wait. We've got time." He ghosted a kiss across her lips before turning her and gently shoving her in the direction of the bedroom. "Take a nap, Princess. I'll be here." He got one last look over her shoulder and a soft smile before the bedroom door shut behind her.

Jeb shook his head as he cleaned up the remains of breakfast. He was in deep, so very deep. But there was nowhere else he wanted to be.

~~!~~

This new method of travel was much easier on the backside, DG found, than weeks of horseback riding. With the time difference they were back in Central City in time for dinner. It had been a long conversation with her parents. Some of the things Azkadelia had shared she knew she wasn't to repeat but DG tried to explain as best she could. There was more, much more, buried in her sister that would come out. It was a feeling she couldn't shake. Maybe it was magic or maybe it was the bond that only sisters can share but she could see the road her sister had to walk and it wouldn't be easy.

It was late into the night before DG had made it back to her rooms. Sitting at the small vanity in her dressing gown, she watched her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her hair. She was just starting to remember when her mother or Azkadelia would do this for her. Not all the memories were back but it was getting better. She smiled when a casually dressed Wyatt appeared behind her in the mirror. He might not make a sound but it was getting to where she could almost sense him.

"Hey." She said to his reflection.

"Hi, Darlin'" Wyatt replied stepping close enough to touch. DG relaxed back into his hands enjoying the feel of his touch through the silk. Closing her eyes, she let the motions soothe her. She didn't notice at first that it wasn't her gowned skin he was caressing but her bare flesh. She opened half lidded eyes to see her gown had slipped off her shoulders. She watched him in the mirror as he leaned closer and carefully kissed a line down her shoulder, pushing the fabric further away. She felt her breathing pick up as he switched shoulders and repeated his actions on the other side. His eyes in the mirror were darker than normal and she looked over her shoulder to see them clearly. He took her mouth then, sealing them together. Nothing was banked in this kiss, nothing held back or tempered here. Desire raced like lightening across her skin, senses heightening until her heart thundered in her throat. DG opened her mouth under his, letting him taste and tasting in return. Her fingers grasping at the short, pale strands of his hair. She turned in the chair, her robe slithering open at her movements.

Wyatt pulled back when he found more flesh unexpectedly and growled softly in appreciation. He kissed her again, fiercely until DG pulled back for air. Catching his face between her palms, she laughed breathlessly.

"What are you doing?" She grinned as he pulled her to her feet to stand.

"Takin' care of you, Princess. Seemed fairly obvious." Wyatt replied and yanked her quickly off of her feet and into his arms. He tumbled them onto her bed, DG gasping at the weight of him on top of her. This time when he kissed her it was heavy with need and something more that he kept back before. He leaned back and brushed her hair away from her face. Wyatt took a deep breath, "I'm going to talk to your father tomorrow." DG's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"About what?" Wyatt didn't respond but only cocked one eyebrow until the realization dawned. A victorious smile broke across her face. "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." Wyatt said mirroring her smile.

"Tomorrow will be soon enough." DG finished their conversation by pulling him closer and falling deeper into their kiss.

~~!~~

AN: And thus the end of the DG/Wyatt story line. Jeb and Az have one more chapter. I didn't want to get graphic with it this time and thought Wyatt was enough of an old school guy to want to ask for her hand in marriage but even he can only hold out so long. And I'm typing this at 2:15 am. Thank goodness it's the weekend and a long one at that. Note to self, don't ever using visualizing a story as a method to go to sleep. It won't work and you'll just have to get up and type out everything you just imagined.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Such a Beautiful Mask

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG

Pairing: AZ/Jeb; Cain/DG

Disclaimer: I've yet to figure out a way to own any of this.

AN: I've got a general idea of where this is going but no idea of when we'll get there. Enjoy the ride.

**AN: Okay friends, I think this is it. Last chapter. We might never know where Az and Jeb end up but we'll know where they are going.**

Summary: And one day all that would be left was a shell of a woman and a beautiful mask.

Chapter 20

The smell of cooking food woke Azkadelia from a deep, dreamless sleep. She actually felt rested. Her mind was quiet enough to allow her body to fully relax and she couldn't remember the last time that had happened. The day had warmed as she slept and the cool wood felt wonderful on her bare feet. The little house was almost unbearably hot as she moved through the parlor. She caught her reflection in a little mirror before she crossed the threshold into the kitchen. The circles under her eyes were deep and her hair hung limply around her face. She looked a mess. Upbringing would've had her going back to freshen up but her stomach growled loud enough to elicit a chuckle from the otherwise quiet kitchen.

Sheepishly, she entered the kitchen. For all of the heat, the sun setting through the window told her it was later than she thought. "How long was I asleep?" Azkadelia asked as Jeb continued to putter with the food.

"A while. I checked on you once but you were out cold, so I let you keep sleeping. You needed it." Jeb replied with a smile. "Hungry?"

"Starved, it seems." Az answered. "Thanks for cooking again." Jeb placed the steaming plates on the table and used his foot to push the other chair out for her. Settling in for another quiet meal, Azkadelia wondered that sharing a meal with this man was becoming a welcome routine. As she pushed the remains of her meal around on her plate, Azkadelia let her mind run. There was so much to think about. She could feel the muscles in her neck start to tense as she let the thoughts run wild.

Jeb watched as her relaxed face tightened and her shoulders hunched. He wondered what had run through her mind that brought her anxiety back. "Hey," he called softly. "What are you thinkin' about?"

"I don't even know." Az replied with a huff. "There is just so much in here." She tapped her head. "I can't even pick one thing out. The things I told my sister. I wonder if I've said too much or the wrong thing. And I know at some point I'm going to have to speak with my family and I don't have the words for that." The words sped up as they crossed her lips.

"Hey, hey," Jeb interrupted. "Take a breath." Azkadelia heaved an obedient sigh. "Why don't you go freshen up? I'll clean up in here."

Azkadelia narrowed her eyes, "Are you trying to say that my current appearance is unsatisfactory?"

Jeb realized his misstep but covered quickly, "No but you've had a pretty rough day and maybe a shower will help clear your head. I've heard that works pretty well."

"I see." Azkadelia replied tartly but couldn't hold the thin line of her lips and had to laugh eventually. "Thank you again, Jeb."

~~!~~

It was irritating when a man was right, Azkadelia mused as she pulled a fresh dress over her head. She would probably never hear the end of it. Jeb had been right. Taking time to shower and wash the grit of it all off felt wonderful. Her hair dried quickly at the shorter length and she debated taking the energy to do something about her face but shook that thought away. He'd seen her looking worse than this. As she moved back through the house, she noticed Jeb had lighted the scattered lamps against the dark that had crept in. Jeb was standing in the door frame to the yard, one muscled arm holding the screen door open. She could hear the tree branches from the garden moving in the slight breeze that had sprung up.

"Feelin' better?" Jeb asked looking over his shoulder. Azkadelia nodded and settled against the opposite side of the door, his braced hand near her face. The air had started to cool and it felt good, scented with salt and sea.

"I'd like to go for a walk. Will you join me?" Az asked watching Jeb's carefully relaxed face.

"Sure thing, Princess. Where to?" Jeb dropped his hand from the door frame and extended it to her. Azkadelia only smiled and took his proffered hand. Pulling them out the door and into the quiet evening, Azkadelia headed down the road towards the beach. They walked in silence, enjoying the sounds of nature settling into sleep. She hadn't released his hand as they walked and her shoulder brushed teasingly against his. When their path took them past the cut off down to the beach, Jeb tugged at her hand and eyed her questioningly. Azkadelia only smiled and kept walking. A few minutes more and they stood on the grassy bluff that overlooked the tumbling ocean. The stars and moon were so bright he could almost see her clearly.

Jeb looked around quizzically and then the strangest sense of this all happening before hit him. "I've been here before…with you." Jeb began in confusion. "But I haven't. We've never been here."

"Yes. We've been here before but it wasn't real. I don't even remember it all that clearly. We were dreaming together." Azkadelia answered his unasked question turning to face him fully. "I'm wearing a little bit more clothing this time. But I won't hold that against you." Jeb had to blush at that barbed comment. "I feel like all I've done today is talk but there are still things left to say. Things between you and I." Her eyes were darkened by the moonlight and her voice was serious.

Jeb felt his spine stiffen at her tone but held his ground instead of stepping back like he wanted. "What do you need to say then." He knew his voice was rough.

"When we met here before, in your dream, I asked you who I was. I didn't know who I was. I think, to some degree, I still don't. But I asked you to find me and you did. And I'm not even sure why you would." Azkadelia offered a smile that softened Jeb's tense stance. "But you did, you found me." She stepped closer to cup his face in her hands. "Why?" She pleaded. "Why would you do that?" She searched blue eyes that were now familiar. "You should hate me." Azkadelia stumbled as Jeb pulled her firmly into his arms.

"You told me that before and I told you I didn't. That hasn't changed." Jeb let his hands roam over her back pulling her closer until noses and foreheads touched. "And I came to find you because I had to. There is something here, between us, that I can't walk away from. I don't want to walk away from." Jeb leaned in and captured her mouth with his. She opened her lips without preamble and they drank deeply from each other. They broke apart for air and Azkadelia breathed heavily as Jeb coursed his lips over her cheeks, chin and jaw. The quick nip of teeth on her earlobe had her gasping and clutching at his shoulders.

"Wait. What…what is between us?" Azkadelia panted.

"Azkadelia," Jeb murmured. "I've fallen in love with you. That's what's between us."

"But I'm so messed up."

"So am I. And we've had this conversation before too." Jeb shook her gently. "We're all broken, Az. It's how you deal with it. And who you deal with it with. And we'll deal with it together. You aren't alone."

"I know."

"And I'm not going anywhere."

"I know."

"We'll figure all of this out, no matter how long it takes."

"Jeb, I know." Azkadelia said laughing. "And I love you too." She kissed him with a smile, letting her joy bubble up to the surface. Jeb crushed her close, letting lips and tongues slide together again. It was real, finally, real. Her body, warm and pliant, in his arms. Her lips seeking out his. And a future for both of them, one they had never dreamed could happen.

"Darlin', that's good to hear. Otherwise this would have been really uncomfortable." Jeb said with a smirk but then soften his gaze. Carding his fingers through her short hair, he finished. "All I know is that wherever we end up, whoever we turn out to be, as long as we are together, that's all that really matters. I'm not going to let you break apart. I couldn't love an empty shell."

"I don't want to be that person." Azkadelia replied with a soft certainty.

"Then you won't." Jeb assured and bent his head to reclaim her mouth.

The End

~~!~~

Final AN: Yep, that's exactly where it ends. Feel free to take them wherever you want. That's what fanfiction is all about. I hope you all at least moderately enjoyed this story. It was certainly a labor, though not always of love. I promised when I got to the end that I'd tell you why I had to write this story, so here it is.

I started writing this story on April 7th, 2011, or at least that's when I posted the first chapter. That was roughly 6 months after the extremely premature birth of my first child. A girl, Alivia Kathryn. It took 6 months to get far enough out of my depression to see the world again. And it was finally getting good again. About a month after that I found out that I was pregnant again. My world changed again. The push to write my story and Az's story was gone. Life was good. Then in June, I had my second miscarriage. I was only 8 weeks along but I was already desperately in love with that child. So, the writing became easier. I was back in that place where the world didn't make sense and I didn't know who I was. Then it happened again and again. I just had my 4th miscarriage in October 2012. I turned 30 not quite a month ago.

I tried to weave into Az some of what I was feeling. The loneliness, the misunderstood, the lack of words to explain it all. Some of what Az said to her sister are my own words. For a time, I hated my friends who were so easily having children. And still, sometimes, the facebook posts get to be too much. But it's getting better, every day, because I have my Jeb. My wonderful husband of 7 and a half years has kept me on the path. We know these experiences can and do break people and marriages but it hasn't broken us. We know we will never be the people we would have been had we not had to walk this path. This changes you, irrevocably. But as long as I'm walking the road with him, I can handle wherever the road goes.

Thank you all for the kind words of support as I wrote this. I can't tell you how great it was to read the reviews throughout the past year. Best wishes to you all and Happy New Year.


End file.
